Pesadelo Real
by Lena W.Riddle
Summary: ¨O passado está presente no futuro...¨ - essas palavras escreveriam a sua vida... Às vezes alguns sonhos se realizam e o medo pode ser menor que o desejo...
1. O retorno

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, nomes, personagens, e qualquer coisa relativa pertencem a J.K.Rowling.  
  
N/A: Finalmente resolvi publica-la aqui no FanFiction. Mas infelizmente não consigo me acertar com as tags então o texto não saiu muito bem. Agora vamos aos tópicos realmente importantes: 1- Agradecimentos e dedicações: A Nanda e a Jully, pelo apoio e pela amizade. E ao Will e a Carol pela paciência comigo. 2- Shippers: T/G, H/G, R/H;(acho que de importante só...) 3- Avisos: eu não recomendo essa fic para as pessoas que gostem da Cho, ou que odeiem a Gina. Bem, acho que é só... Ah, por favor, Leiam & Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capítulo 1- O retorno  
  
Era ele novamente, não havia como não ser... alto, pálido, olhos negros assim como o cabelo: Tom Riddle. Gina olhou-o, hesitante. "Não poderia ser ele", pensou, e, lembrando-se de suas aulas de Oclumancia, fez um esforço para acordar - sem resultado. Compreendeu então que aquilo era só um sonho e não uma invasão do próprio Lord Voldemort , mas nem que quisesse poderia ignorá-lo - não se Riddle resolvesse aproximar-se dela como fazia quando a convidava para uma volta no diário.  
  
Quando Tom estava a poucos centímetros e tomou-a nos braços, aplicando-lhe um beijo ardente, Gina não pode resistir. Cada centímetro do seu corpo havia relaxado e a pouca energia que lhe restava, estava concentrada naquele beijo...  
  
- Ah, pequena e doce Virgínia... - murmurou Riddle, entre beijos e carícias, quando a admirou. - você cresceu... não é mais aquela garota que eu seduzia quando era criança... O que aconteceu com a minha garotinha?  
  
- Eu cresci, Tom. Acho que você também.. .  
  
- Ah - Riddle permitiu um sorriso malicioso, quando eles deram uma ''breve pausa''. - Você principalmente... Olhe... Uma mulher!  
  
Beijaram-se novamente, com mais intensidade do que era possível, ele prendia-a na parede com as suas mãos, mas Gina não se importou. Só queria ficar perto dele... Riddle parou por um instante, interessado em acariciar o rosto dela. Era tão bom aquele toque... era tão bom senti-lo! Mas alguma coisa estava errada. Abriu seus olhos e viu Riddle sorrindo novamente. O mesmo sorriso de quando contava suas preocupações sobre a Câmara Secreta. "Ele é um diário, só uma lembrança!", lembrou Gina.  
  
- Não! - gritou a Gina no sonho, e a Srta. Virgínia Weasley da realidade também acordou gritando, um grito fino e agudo.  
  
Sua respiração estava ofegante e ela sequer notou que alguns dos passageiros do avião olhavam-na sem nenhuma discrição por cima de suas cadeiras. Ainda sentia o toque dos lábios quentes de Tom Riddle... mas o sorriso frio penetrava-lhe na mente com mais facilidade que o ''lado bom" do sonho.  
  
- A senhorita está bem? - a voz da aeromoça trouxe-lhe de volta a realidade.  
  
- Oh! Sim, me desculpe. Eu tive um pesadelo - ''Gina Weasley", pensou ela, ''admita que embora tenha sido um pesadelo, você amou o que Riddle fez (não que ele nunca tivesse feito isso, mas nunca tentara passar dos limites)". - Poderia me trazer um copo d'água?  
  
A aeromoça sorriu e apressou-se em ir cumprir o pedido. Enquanto esperava, Gina repassava mentalmente tudo que acontecera a ela nos últimos tempos.  
  
** Flashback **  
  
Na sua última noite em Hogwarts, véspera do Baile de Formatura, o Prof. Dumbledore a chamara:  
  
- Há algum tempo - começou ele, sob o olhar atento de Gina -, a senhorita veio me procurar pedindo para ser útil, assim como os seus irmãos, a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Potter - à menção daquele nome, Gina corou um pouco e abaixou os olhos. - Tudo bem, eu sei quais são os seus reais motivos. E não há motivo melhor, eu acrescentaria, do que um sentimento verdadeiro. A senhorita acha que ele continuaria firme, depois de quatro anos de um curso completo de auror?  
  
- Como? - perguntara Gina, com um sorriso.  
  
- Isso mesmo. Ofereço a você um curso completo de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas na melhor escola especializada que eu encontrar. O que acha?  
  
- Professor, eu amaria isso, mas por quê?  
  
O Professor Dumbledore enviou-lhe um olhar atento:  
  
- Bem, senhorita Weasley...  
  
- Me chame de Gina, por favor!  
  
- Ótimo, Gina, além de crer que a senhorita faria um excelente uso dessa chance, devido a sua coragem grifinória, à sua inteligência, e a tudo que já passou, também acho que é perigoso a senhorita não ter uma base contra as Artes das Trevas, uma vez que já foi usada a favor dela e...  
  
- Então o senhor acha que Você-Sabe-Quem vai querer me usar... de novo? - Dumbledore confirmou com a cabeça, e ela continuou: - E como um curso me ajudaria?  
  
Dumbledore sorriu.  
  
- Confie em mim!  
  
** Fim do Flashback **  
  
E foi o que Gina fez. Confiara em Dumbledore, e passara por mais de 10 países em 4 anos, aprendendo tudo o que era possível, principalmente sobre as Artes das Trevas. Agora, era uma bruxa poderosa, difícil de ser vencida em um duelo ou algo do tipo, conhecedora de mais feitiços do que era possível. Era uma mestra, e uma verdadeira auror.  
  
Entretanto, não era só em termos mágicos que mudara. Sua aparência também. Não era mais a mesma e Riddle não se enganara ao dizer que ela havia crescido. Certamente sua mãe haveria de dizer ''OH, o que aconteceu com a minha garotinha?'', e ela não estaria errada: saíra de Londres com os cabelos lisos na altura do ombro, os olhos castanhos, um pouco ''acima do peso'', sem nenhum traço excepcional, com exceção do corpo definido e perfeito... e voltara com os cabelos ruivos, cacheados e brilhantes, os olhos ficaram de um tom próximo ao verde - devido a um feitiço que saíra um pouco imperfeito, mas que ela amara -, o corpo magro, mais perfeito do que nunca, e o rosto um pouco pálido, mas que era bem disfarçado por uma maquiagem leve. Ela estava linda, e sabia disso.  
  
A água estava gelada, mas a boca de Gina continuou seca. Percebeu assustada, que estava tremendo e que, por mais que não desejasse, estava presa àquele sonho: presa aos lábios de Riddle, à amizade falsa porem reconfortante, por saber que mesmo fingido, dava-lhe a razão. Lembrando-se de todas as suas aulas de Oclumancia, tentou esquecer as emoções,embora isso não fosse tão fácil sem uma Penseira. Se não houvesse tantos trouxas ali, Gina certamente tiraria a sua varinha da mala e reveria o seu sonho,mas, ao se lembrar de Tom, sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha, e desejou não ter sonhado nada. Olhou seu relógio de prata e viu que ainda faltavam três horas para chegar a Londres. Porém, por mais que dissesse a si mesma para não dormir, acabou adormecendo e não sonhou mais.  
  
O avião pousou com um ruído, despertando Gina. Tentou arrumar-se ao máximo, enquanto ouvia as recomendações para permanecer sentada. Afinal, não poderia apresentar-se mal ao Prof. Dumbledore e a um pequeno número de participantes da Ordem da Fênix. Eles esperavam muito dela e faria o possível para demonstrar que a confiança que depositaram seria recompensada. Mas também não precisava se apresentar como uma modelo. Tinha que ser discreta, como uma boa espiã que era, porém sem perder a classe: bastava ser elegante e tudo estaria bem. Pelas janelas, Gina observava ao máximo Londres lá fora. Ah, como sentia falta da Inglaterra. De seus pais, seus irmãos, seus amigos... Ela não se lembrava muito do aeroporto e procurava seguir as placas. Chegou a uma bifurcação e percebeu que os trouxas seguiam pelo caminho à direita, sem parecer reparar no caminho à esquerda. Observando a placa no alto, ela notou as seguintes palavras: DESEMBARQUE BRUXO.  
  
Finalmente, meia hora depois, ela se dirigiu à recepção bruxa do aeroporto, como Dumbledore lhe informara para fazer.  
  
- Virgínia Weasley... deixe-me ver - repetiu o bruxo na recepção analisando vários papéis. - Ah! Aqui está. Tenho ordens de entregar essa chave do quarto 113 do Grand Wizard Hotel. O Sr. Dumbledore pediu para avisar que espera a senhorita às 20 horas no restaurante do hotel. É só falar na recepção que um garçom a levará, senhorita. A sua bagagem já se encontra em seu quarto e um senhor está encarregado de levá-la com segurança. Deseja mais alguma coisa, Srta. Weasley?  
  
- Não, obrigada, senhor. - disse Gina, sorrindo para o bruxo. Ele devia estar tão cansado, que mal reparou. Gina olhou-o penalizada, depois, segurando a sua pequena ''mala de mão", saiu do aeroporto.  
  
Assim que ela colocou um pé fora, um sujeito apareceu tão repentinamente que ela, por um instante, pensou em se defender e lançar alguma azaração. Mas o tal sujeito murmurou:  
  
- Srta. Weasley, eu suponho, reconhecendo-a pelos cabelos ruivos. Tenho ordens do Sr. Dumbledore para leva-la em segurança até o hotel. Prefere ir com uma Chave de Portal, ou Aparatar? Ou, ainda podemos ir de carro...?  
  
- Eu preferia aparatar, senhor...? - Roberts. Allan Roberts, mas pode me chamar só de Allan, se quiser.  
  
- Oh, claro - concordou ela, observando o ''tal sujeito", um homem alto e barrigudo, mas cujos olhos negros brilhavam. - Allan, eu só não sei ir até lá...  
  
- Não se preocupe, Srta. Weasley. É só me dar à mão e aparatar.  
  
Um pouco trêmula, pelo frio, Gina estendeu a mão e Allan apertou-a firmemente. Então, seus vultos sumiram, sem que qualquer pessoa, exceto os bruxos, pudessem perceber.  
  
Faltavam trinta minutos para às oito horas quando Gina saiu do banho, enxugando os cabelos com a toalha, envolta em um robe. Penteou suas madeixas com a escova e elas permaneceram como antes: cacheadas e brilhantes. Despiu o robe e colocou um vestido vinho elegante e discreto que preparara para o jantar.  
  
Deu uma olhada pelo quarto, perguntando-se por que a suíte em que estava possuía dois quartos: o que dormia havia uma cama de casal e o outro, duas camas de solteiro. Mas os seus olhos continham um brilho indefinível quando olhou para a cidade cheia de luzes que se estendia até onde sua vista alcançava, e uma lágrima escapou deles: finalmente, estava de volta, e esperava que essa volta trouxesse vida nova e esperança. 


	2. Reunião

Capítulo 2 - Reunião  
  
O garçom conduziu-a até uma sala reservada.  
  
- Senhorita, o Sr. Dumbledore a espera nesta sala.  
  
- O senhor sabe com quem mais ele está? - perguntou Gina apreensiva.  
  
- O Ministro da Magia, Sr. Arthur Weasley, também está presente, acompanhado dos Srs. Lupin, Moody, Grety - acrescentou ele, referindo-se a alguém que Gina não conhecia - e Writhe. A Srta. Tonks e a Sra. McGonagall também se encontram e, antes que eu me esqueça, o Sr. Harry Potter acompanha-os.  
  
- Obrigada - Gina retirou uma moeda da bolsa que carregava e entregou dois sicles ao garçom, que sorriu.  
  
- Só estou aqui para servi-la - murmurou ele, enquanto ela delicadamente batia na porta.  
  
Ouviu passos e a porta se abriu no exato momento em que, ao longe, soava a primeira badalada que sinalizava oito horas. O Prof. Dumbledore sorriu para ela e estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-la.  
  
- Virgínia! - exclamou ele. - Pontualíssima. Fez boa viagem, eu espero.  
  
Nem que estivessem a sós Gina teria contado sobre o sonho. Acabara de chegar e no momento estava mais preocupada em rever os amigos e os pais.  
  
- Sim, foi... - começou ela, mas foi interrompida pela visão do seu pai. Ele estava um pouco envelhecido, os cabelos quase totalmente brancos, mas o sorriso e o olhar eram os mesmos. - Pai! - gritou ela, correndo para abraça- lo.  
  
- Gina! - gritou o Sr. Weasley por sua vez. Enquanto se abraçavam, Gina pode ouvir sussurros, que eram tão baixos que certamente não seriam ouvidos por outra pessoa com exceção dela, mas afinal, Gina tinha treinamento para isso. - Ela está parecida com a...  
  
- Ela é a Gina. - cortou uma voz severa: Minerva McGonagall, professora de Transfiguração.  
  
- É claro que não é - acrescentou outra voz rouca, que mais lembrava um grunhido: Olho-Tonto Moody. - Ela morreu há anos!  
  
- É... é... - murmurou a primeira pessoa que tinha falado.  
  
Finalmente Gina se separou e olhou em volta. Havia sua ex-professora, McGonagall, que sorria observando-a; o auror Alastor Moody, que embora a olhasse com seu olho natural, estava olhando para trás com seu olho anormal; Nymphadora Tonks, uma bruxa transformista; seu ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Remo Lupin,que ,ao contrário dos outros,parecia ter rejuvenescido: seu rosto não apresentava sinais de cansaço e seu cabelo estava menos grisalho, brilhando agora em castanho- dourado. E - Gina estremeceu ao ver - Harry Potter. Seu olhar encontrou o dele por alguns instantes e ambos puderam perceber que antigas mágoas não haviam sido esquecidas: eles haviam brigado quando ela mencionara ao acaso que iria ser uma Auror .Harry sabia que naquele período de guerras, ser Auror era uma missão difícil e temia por Gina . Eles discutiram fervorosamente e terminaram o namoro que estava para completar sete meses. Desviando-se das lembranças, Gina continuou a percorrer o olhar pela sala: havia dois moços que olhavam-na admirados e abobalhados: Writhe e Grety, ela supôs, mas não sabia quem era quem. O Prof. Dumbledore se adiantou e fez as devidas apresentações.  
  
- Este é Oliver Writhe - disse ele, referindo-se ao que parecia o mais jovem: era branquelo, mas possuía os olhos negros e fortes. - E este é Gustav Grety - era um homem baixinho e franzino, mas que sorriu amigavelmente para ela. - Eles são ótimos Aurores.  
  
- Prazer! - cumprimentou ela, estendendo a mão para os homens, que apertaram-na sorrindo.  
  
A Profª Minerva se adiantou também, seguida por Lupin.  
  
- Bem-vinda, minha jovem. Esse curso fez muito bem a você - disse ela, e para surpresa de todos, abraçou Gina.  
  
- Obrigada, professora.  
  
Lupin olhou hesitante para Gina e quando ela apertou a mão dele, percebeu que tremia.  
  
- Bem-vinda. - disse ele apenas.  
  
Tonks aproximou-se e sem nenhuma hesitação ou palavras, abraçou-a fortemente, enquanto seu cabelo variava na cor.  
  
- Cresceu, hein?  
  
- Você nem imagina o quanto, Tonks! - respondeu Gina, com um sorriso enigmático.  
  
Finalmente, Harry se aproximou. Havia algo diferente nele, embora ela não pudesse definir. Talvez fosse o anel de leões que brilhava em seu dedo - o símbolo de Godric Gryffindor quee revelava-o como um Herdeiro do mesmo - e que o fazia parecer maior. Ele deu um breve sorriso, e estendeu a mão, que ela apertou tentando parecer desinteressada.  
  
- Boa noite... Gina.  
  
- Boa noite, Harry. - essas pareciam ser as únicas palavras possíveis naquele momento. Havia uma tensão entre os dois.  
  
O jantar, porém, ocorreu calmamente, e Gina abraçada ao seu pai contava alguns casos interessantes de sua viagem ao Prof. Dumbledore, à Profª Minerva e ao Lupin.  
  
- Foi muito proveitoso o seu curso - comentou Lupin com simplicidade, quando ela fez uma breve pausa.  
  
- Realmente - concordou o Prof. Dumbledore. - Acho que foi uma idéia muito boa... Talvez eu deva acrescenta-la na minha lista de idéias geniais... não tenho muitas, sabem.  
  
Gina sorriu. E uma coisa que a preocupava escapou antes que ela pensasse duas vezes se aquele era o melhor lugar para se falar sobre aquele assunto.  
  
- O senhor - ela referiu-se a Dumbledore - sabe, ou tem alguma idéia de quando eu vou poder começar... - finalmente ela se tocou do que estava dizendo e tentou consertar: -... a trabalhar para a Ordem?  
  
- Em breve. Já tem alguma idéia?  
  
Ela arrepiou-se ao responder:  
  
- Muitas. Mas sei o que vou fazer, sem problemas.  
  
Dumbledore apenas sorriu, seus olhos azuis luminosos brilhando loucamente.  
  
Então, meia hora depois, Dumbledore trocou um olhar com a Profª Minerva e chamou todos para uma mesa circular, própria para reuniões. Quando todos estavam acomodados, ele começou:  
  
- Boa noite a todos. Primeiramente, devo lembrar-lhes que esta é uma reunião do tipo Ultra-Secreto. Se alguém quiser desistir, o momento é agora - ninguém fez menção de falar e o Prof. Dumbledore continuou: - Creio que todos sabem que essa reunião foi organizada por diversos motivos, e quase todos eles se referem a Srta. Virgínia Weasley, aqui presente depois de um curso de três anos na Universidade Avançada de Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas, ou, simplesmente, a UADCAT.  
  
Alguns dos presentes sorriram discretamente; o Prof. Dumbledore pareceu não reparar, ou talvez, não se importou.  
  
- Durante estes três anos, - continuou ele - a guerra em que vivemos se intensificou, como todos sabem, e toda a ajuda possível é bem-vinda. Se não houver nenhuma oposição clara e justificada, creio que será possível Virgínia Weasley fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. Ela é maior de idade e só faltará apresentá-la ao restante da Ordem, que sei que a aprovarão. Alguém tem alguma contestação?  
  
Todos se entreolharam e ninguém novamente fez menção de falar. Então, Moody tossiu ruidosamente.  
  
- Sou totalmente a favor de novos membros - disse ele, seu dois olhos centralizados em Gina - principalmente os melhores, como sei que a Srta. Weasley deve ser, depois do curso na UADCAT, onde somente bruxos qualificados são aprovados. No entanto, deixe-me lembrar um pequeno tópico: em seu primeiro ano, a Srta. Weasley foi enfeitiçada pela mera lembrança de Lord Voldemort, que embora fosse mais jovem e se chamasse Tom Riddle, ainda era Voldemort. Sei que ela só tinha 11 anos - acrescentou Moody, percebendo que muitos faziam a menção de falar. - Mas será que ela conseguirá vencer o seu antigo "erro" quando ficar frente a frente com Voldemort ou com um de seus comensais, que possuem uma parte dele?  
  
A pergunta surpreendeu Gina. Será que ela conseguiria? Não iria falhar? A resposta pareceu óbvia: "Claro que não! Não tive treinamento? Não sou uma ótima Auror? É claro que sou! Eu enfrentaria Voldemort com todas as minhas forças, mas... tem Tom Servoleo Riddle... e aqueles sonhos..." - recordou, corando levemente - "Gina!" - uma voz dentro de si a chamou com força- " Primeiro: é só um sonho. Segundo: ele é só uma lembrança. Tom Riddle deixou de existir há anos, Gina Weasley. Erga a cabeça, e encare todos."  
  
Gina teve uma breve consciência de que todos os olhos estavam cravados nela. E respondeu firme e um pouco fria.  
  
- Sinceramente, eu estou segura que enfrentaria Lord Voldemort sem pestanejar. E se quer mais verdade, admito que não venceria Tom Riddle. No entanto, não é prudente confundir Riddle com Voldemort. Ambos são diferentes e para o Lord das Trevas, Riddle é um passado distante, que há muito tempo não existe mais.  
  
- Parece que conhece muito sobre o Lord das Trevas - retrucou Moody, severo. A Profª Minerva lançou um olhar de aviso, que ele ignorou.  
  
- Não duvide que conheço - respondeu Gina. - Ele é tão inteligente que suas atitudes são facilmente identificáveis, qualquer Auror de segunda classe saberia que para ter trocado de nome por livre vontade é preciso odiá-lo, não? E depois, Riddle me disse isso, quando contou que ele seria o Lord das Trevas depois de algum tempo... E Harry pode provar isso. Riddle contou a ele na Câmara Secreta, quando foi me salvar.  
  
Agora os olhares estavam em Harry. Ele porém, fitou Gina.  
  
- Como você sabe? Estava inconsciente! - os olhares voltaram para Gina.  
  
Por um segundo fugaz, Gina quase respondeu ''foi em um sonho'', mas todos a achariam louca. Essa hipótese foi descartada.  
  
- Deduzi - mentiu ela.  
  
Ela evitou o olhar de todos, relembrando tudo o que acontecera - ou o que sonhara - sobre a Noite da Câmara Secreta, como costumava chamar. Mas naquele momento, palavras de Riddle sobre ela repassavam por sua mente, e Gina não conseguiu associar aquele Riddle com o de seu sonho. "Ele queria alguma coisa", pensou ela, "Tom está atrás de algo e ele precisa de mim, senão eu não estaria tendo esses sonhos... e ele está indo à pista certa, agindo como Tom Riddle. Mas o que ele quer, afinal?"  
  
- A senhorita pareceu-me muito confiante para simplesmente ter deduzido... - comentou Moody, e sua voz agora a irritava.  
  
- Bem, - a voz dela estava tão irritada quando a de Moody - creio que conheço Riddle muito mais do que a maioria de vocês; convivi com sua lembrança por dez meses e sei que ele não perderia a oportunidade de contar ao mundo, e principalmente a Harry Potter, que ele seria Voldemort, que ele seria um grande bruxo assassino e cruel. Isto basta, ou quer usar Veritaserum? - ela se arrependeu de ter sugerido isso: era bem capaz de Moody realmente querer usar. Para sua felicidade, ele não mencionou nada.  
  
- Não se preocupe com Alastor - sussurrou tONKS, sentado ao seu lado. - Ele tem andado mais obsessivo depois que um Comensal da Morte o atacou.  
  
"Ele sempre foi obsessivo", pensou Gina, com um sorriso.  
  
- Mais alguma dúvida? - o Prof. Dumbledore parecia perfeitamente calmo. - Nenhuma? Perfeito, então. Arthur disse que haverá um almoço n'A Toca, para comemorarmos a volta de Gina, que supostamente, acontecerá amanhã. Assim que quiser Gina, venha falar comigo para acertarmos a sua Missão. Quando os detalhes estiverem acertados, falaremos com a Ordem, como sempre. - Ele olhou para a Gina. - Nós nunca divulgamos a Missão que o bruxo irá realizar. Apenas damos uma idéia, mas é total segredo e só é contado em casos especiais. Alguma dúvida? Então a reunião está encerrada. Se alguém quiser continuar, fique à vontade. - ele próprio levantou-se e apanhou uma xícara na mesa ao lado, tomando o chá com uma calma e finura invejáveis.  
  
Gina respirou fundo e levantou-se. Seu pai estava ao seu lado enquanto ela conversava com Tonks, com Lupin e com Harry. Eles ficaram abraçados o tempo todo, e quando foi se deitar, à meia-noite, ela não tinha preocupações. Mas a noite ainda não acabara.  
  
***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---*** - Com medo, pequena Gina? - perguntou Tom, seu rosto próximo ao de Gina, porém com o tal sorriso amedrontador.  
  
- Talvez... não tenho certeza... E não sou mais pequena, Tom!  
  
- Realmente... - ele acariciou os lábios dela e abraçou-a, dizendo perto do ouvido dela, de um jeito que a fez se arrepiar. - Está com medo?  
  
- Estou!  
  
A voz dela estava cheia de convicção. Fitaram-se por algum tempo  
  
- Não quero você com medo, Gina. Ouviu? Você vai me querer! Você vai ser minha! - ele riu cruelmente e beijou-a. Mas suas palavras soaram malignas e acabou o feitiço. Ela desvencilhou-se dele e tentou fugir. A cada lugar que virava, Tom aparecia na sua frente. Por fim, ele segurou-a.  
  
- Não vai fugir de mim... não enquanto eu não quiser!  
  
- Tom! Não... você é só uma lembrança... você não existe.  
  
Gina soltou-se novamente e caiu no chão, em lágrimas abundantes. ***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---*** - NÃO!!!! - gritou ela. E acordando, sentou-se na cama. As lágrimas eram reais e ela se esforçou para segura-las. Foi ao banheiro e lavou o rosto, que estava horrível. Sua respiração estava agitada e ela procurou algum calmante ou poção. Tomou dois comprimidos de algum remédio trouxa e deitou- se na cama. Mas o sono não lhe veio. 


	3. Almoço de comemoração

Capítulo 3- Almoço de Comemoração  
  
Gina estava abatida e pálida na manhã seguinte. Estava acordada desde as 3 horas da madrugada e com uma forte dor de cabeça: todas as vezes que começava a dormir, uma risada alta e fria ecoava dentro dela e acordava-a. De vez em quando, algumas lágrimas rolavam e ela deixava cair suavemente.  
  
Às oito horas alguém bateu na porta do seu quarto. Ela suspirou e disse que já ia atender. Então foi ao banheiro e lavou seu rosto novamente, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria muito: os olhos estavam vermelhos e o rosto pálido.  
  
Vestiu um robe e atendeu a porta. Era Lupin, que segurava uma bandeja com um desjejum completo.  
  
- Bom dia! - disse ele animado, com um sorriso que morreu assim que a viu. - O que aconteceu com você?  
  
- Não tive uma noite boa. - respondeu ela, sentando-se em uma poltrona na varanda.  
  
- Percebi - Lupin disse preocupado. Colocou a bandeja em cima da mesa e puxou-a pela mão.  
  
- Professor... o quê...?  
  
- Não sou mais o seu professor e me chame de Remo, por favor. Respondendo a sua pergunta, você vai deitar na cama, tomar o seu café e depois vai dormir até o almoço, porque como o ''seu vôo" está atrasado três horas, o almoço foi adiado para mais tarde - disse ele eficiente e Gina deixou-se guiar. Precisava de alguém que desse uma força.  
  
Lupin a fez se sentar na cama e voltou três segundos depois, com a bandeja.  
  
- Tome. Agora você vai comer algo leve. Não sei bem o que você gosta, mas tem café, suco de abóbora, torrada, bolo, bacon com ovos e mais algumas guloseimas. E claro, uma pequena barra de chocolate, para dar energia.  
  
- Não estou com fome - reclamou Gina, consciente que estava mentindo. Estava com muita fome, mas não queria comer.  
  
- Ah, está sim! Pegue. - Ele passou para ela o bacon e um copo com suco de abóbora. - Vai comer sozinha ou quer que eu lhe dê na boca? - Lupin sorriu.  
  
Gina fitou-o por um momento, depois lentamente pegou a colher. Lupin vigiava cada colherada e fez questão de que ela comesse a fatia de bolo e a barra de chocolate (que não era nem de longe pequena).  
  
Terminado o café, Lupin fez um gesto displicente com a varinha e a bandeja sumiu.  
  
- Só falta você dormir agora - disse ele.  
  
- Eu... - a voz de Gina estava falha e rouca. Será que podia confiar em Lupin? - Eu... pra falar a verdade, estou com medo de dormir. Tive... um pesadelo.  
  
- Quer desabafar?  
  
- Tenho medo de falar dele. Já tive sonhos parecidos, mas esse foi... assustador... - então, como se falasse consigo mesma, ela acrescentou: - Ele nunca agiu assim. Eu fiquei com medo e estou com raiva, porque por pior que seja, eu quero sonhar com ele, mas não com esse... estou confusa...  
  
Como se compreendesse algo, Lupin sentou-se na cama ao lado dela e tomou a sua mão.  
  
- A minha mãe fazia isso comigo quando eu era criança. - Ele abraçou-a e beijou-lhe a testa. - Vamos fazer o seguinte. Tente dormir pensando que não está só e que nada vai lhe fazer mal. Vamos... feche os olhos...  
  
Mais uma vez, Gina guiou-se pelas palavras calmas e confiantes de Lupin. Suas pálpebras começaram a ficar pesadas, mas somente uma coisa importava: ''Eu não estou só... eu não estou só...". Com esse pensamento, e abraçada a Lupin, que massageava o seu cabelo com carinho, ela adormeceu.  
  
Acordou algumas horas depois, sentindo a cabeça mais leve. Lupin não estava a vista e ela olhou para o relógio na sua mesa-de-cabeceira.  
  
- Meio-dia - disse uma voz suave e Gina se virou rapidamente. Era Lupin, percebeu ela com um sorriso. - Podia ter acordado mais tarde.  
  
- Hum... Profe... digo, Remo, eu queria pedir desculpas. Quero dizer, sei que eu fui idiota por ter ficado com medo de um sonho...  
  
- Não se preocupe - interrompeu Lupin. - Todos temem os sonhos...  
  
- Mas eu não temo os sonhos... só esse. Sabe, não creio em Adivinhação.  
  
-Isso não é Adivinhação - respondeu Lupin sério. - Se você não se importar, gostaria de fazer uma pergunta.  
  
- Fique a vontade.  
  
- Olhe, não precisa responder caso não queira. Esses sonhos são com... com Lord Voldemort? - a voz dele não passava de um sussurro.  
  
Gina abaixou a cabeça e a afundou no travesseiro. - Não... Eles são com o Tom. Sabe, o meu antigo ex-amigo.  
  
- Você sabe que ele nunca foi seu amigo. Riddle é uma lembrança, só uma má lembrança.  
  
- Já me disseram isso. Mas ele é uma má lembrança muito viva. Pena que ninguém possa entender.  
  
Isso deu uma idéia a Lupin.  
  
- Não vai falar nada ao Prof. Dumbledore? Ele saberá o que fazer.  
  
- Boa idéia.  
  
- Como você sabia com quem eu sonhava?  
  
- Me lembrei da forma incomum que o bicho-papão se transformou naquela vez que você foi à minha sala entregar um trabalho - disse ele, e Gina voltou há anos atrás...  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Setembro de 1993 - Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts  
  
O trabalho de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sobre o sangue de Unicórnio estava pronto, como Gina percebeu contente. Remo Lupin, o professor daquela matéria pedira meio pergaminho, mas ela fizera três. Tudo valia a pena para alegrar aquele professor tão gentil, que ensinava a matéria muito bem.  
  
A porta da sala dele estava entreaberta e ela, lembrando-se de que Lupin pedira para aguarda-lo dentro da sala , entrou e sentou-se na cadeira em frente à mesa dele. Havia um guarda-roupa que pulava furiosamente. Curiosa, Gina se levantou e puxou o trinco. Nada no mundo podia ter preparado-a para o que surgiu do guarda-roupa. Tom Riddle.  
  
O garoto exibia um sorriso muito sinistro e Gina deu um passo para trás, assustada.  
  
- Não... Você não existe... você sumiu.. Eu... - a voz dela desapareceu e sentiu esgotada as suas forças. Caiu no chão, com uma forte dor de cabeça, enquanto Riddle se encaminhava a ela. Ela arrastou-se até a parede e sentou- se, ficando com as costas apoiada na mesma.  
  
- Sentiu falta de mim? - a voz dele estava diferente e ela sabia que ele queria algo.  
  
Gina não respondeu. O ar ficou frio de repente e ela respirava com dificuldade. Riddle aproximou-se lentamente.  
  
- Não se preocupe, pequena e doce Virgínia. Você ainda vai ser minha... ou será que já não é?  
  
A face de Riddle estava quase grudada na dela e os lábios tocaram-se bem devagar. No primeiro instante, Gina ficou imóvel, enquanto Tom beijava-a. Então, começou a retribuir, mas ainda estava fraca.  
  
Tom separou-se bruscamente. Parecia incrivelmente confuso e Gina percebeu passos. Sua visão escureceu e ela só teve tempo de ouvir uma voz rouca gritar ''Expelliarmus" e logo em seguida ''Riddikulus'', antes de desfalecer.  
  
Acordara algum tempo depois, na ala hospitalar, sentindo-se fraca e com a cabeça pesada. Madame Pomfrey, o Prof. Lupin e o diretor Dumbledore, olhavam-na. Ela tentou se sentar, no que foi altamente repreendida por Madame Pomfrey.  
  
- A senhorita ainda está muito cansada e não pode fazer esforço. - Gina não insistiu muito .  
  
- O que aconteceu? Cadê... onde está ele? - sussurrou.  
  
- Era só um bicho-papão - explicou Lupin carinhosamente. - Não se preocupe.  
  
- Mas era muito real... Parecia que eu estava de volta à Câmara Secreta e ele... - Gina não disse mais nada.  
  
- Remo, Papoula, será que eu poderia ficar a sós com a Srta. Weasley? - perguntou Dumbledore. Sem dizer nada, Madame Pomfrey e o Prof. Lupin se afastaram. - Remo me contou o que estava acontecendo quando chegou à sala dele - começou Dumbledore e Gina corou até a raiz dos cabelos. Dumbledore acrescentou rapidamente: - Não se preocupe. O que me deixou curioso foi o fato de que você teme muito Tom Riddle, e não Voldemort, como achei que fosse.  
  
- Eu nasci temendo Você-sabe-quem - disse ela. - Mas nunca (felizmente) me encontrei com ele... agora com Tom... ele me machucou por dentro e eu tenho medo dele porque... porque... - Gina fitou o Prof. Dumbledore. Sabia que ele compreenderia, e juntando o resto de sua coragem grifinória, disse: - porque simplesmente eu não resisto a ele. Tom tem um jeito... persuasão como ele mesmo dizia... sabe, eu nunca contei a ninguém, mas eu sabia, de alguma forma, o que ele estava fazendo quando tomava conta de mim. Mas eu não conseguia... não consigo resistir a ele! - acrescentou, desesperada.  
  
- Você cresceu entre seis irmãos, Virgínia, e nunca teve um amigo verdadeiro. Quando encontrou o diário, Riddle era tudo que você sempre quis. Não tem de se culpar pelo que ele fez, nem se preocupar - disse Dumbledore calmamente.  
  
- Ele vai voltar, não vai? Quero dizer, Você-sabe-quem... E... vai vir atrás de mim?  
  
- Não sei... quem pode saber, não é mesmo? Mas acho que irá vence-lo quando ou se tiver que enfrentá-lo...  
  
- Vou! - disse Gina convicta. - Juro que vou vence-lo!  
  
Dumbledore sorriu e deu-lhe um sapo de chocolate.  
  
**Fim do Flashback **  
  
Lupin sorria amistoso e Gina imitou-o. Ele acrescentou:- Eu enchi a banheira e se você quiser, a água está boa para um banho.  
  
Com a ajuda de Lupin, ela se levantou e foi até a mala.  
  
- Se precisar de alguma coisa, estou na sala. Tenho ordens para te acompanhar à Toca.  
  
E quando Lupin chegou a porta, Gina o chamou.  
  
- Sim? - perguntou ele.  
  
- Obrigada, Remo.  
  
Como se tivesse recebido um prêmio Lupin sorriu, e fechou a porta.  
  
Gina despiu-se e enrolou-se na toalha. Agachou e colocou um dedo na água experimentando-a. Estava morna e ela retirando a toalha, entrou na banheira. Havia várias torneirinhas e Gina abrindo a primeira, percebeu que espumas começavam a surgir na superfície. Esperou até que toda a superfície estivesse branca de espuma e fechou a torneira, procurando estudar o seu sonho.  
  
De alguma forma, ele havia sido mais próximo da realidade do que qualquer outro. Era o primeiro em que podia associar o Lord das Trevas com Tom Riddle e não gostou disso. Sentiu nojo de si própria por ter beijado Riddle - na realidade ou em sonho, isso não fazia muito diferença. Apenas odiava Voldemort, assim como odiava Tom. Esse ódio e duas promessas antigas que fizera a si mesmo, deram-lhe forças para agüentar tudo e enfrentar ambos, mesmo sabendo que talvez essa batalha jamais pudesse ser ganha. Abanou a cabeça e saiu do banho sem perceber que lá ficara por meia hora. ***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---*** O rosto de Lupin se iluminou ao ver Gina, que ficou apenas feliz.  
  
- Você está maravilhosa! - disse ele sorrindo encantado e Gina corou um pouco.  
  
Ela havia colocado um vestido vermelho, comprado em Paris durante uma rápida passeada por lá, que realçava seu cabelo e deixava-no confundido com o vestido . No rosto, uma maquiagem disfarçava a palidez, sem ser exagerada. Sandálias prateadas deixavam-na mais alta, sem perder, contudo, a elegância.  
  
- Nem tanto - respondeu ela, seu olhar encontrando o de Lupin. - Mas só estou assim graças a você. Obrigada, novamente.  
  
Lupin segurava o olhar de Gina, e esta se encaminhou lentamente a ele. Quando estava próxima a ele, parou e sorriu. Então, abraçou-o com carinho. Lupin parecia emocionado e apertou o abraço, como se este valesse ouro. Gina afastou-se delicada e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés - Lupin era muito mais alto que ela- deu um beijo suave na face dele. Então sorriu da cara abismada de Remo.  
  
- Vamos? - perguntou. Lupin também sorriu, e procurou a sua mão. Gina apertou-a alegremente e juntos aparataram no hall do hotel, onde Allan Roberts esperava paciente pelos dois para levá-los de carro à Toca.  
  
Gina ficou calada a viagem inteira. Nem ela nem Lupin sentiam vontade de falar. Gina estava perdida em lembranças de tudo que acontecera em seus vários sonhos com Tom, enquanto repetia para si mesma a promessa de resistir a ele. Entrementes, Lupin se lembrava de uma garota de dezesseis anos, ruiva de olhos verdes, com um lindo sorriso no rosto, apertando a sua mão como apertara a de Gina. Estranhamente, sentia a mesma sensação, mas ela estava morta, e Gina estava viva, pensou, um segundo antes de se reprovar pelo pensamento. ***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---***---*** Estava um corre-corre na Toca. Parecia uma confusão e Gina entreolhou-se com Lupin, imaginando o pior.  
  
A porta do carro abriu magicamente e Gina, com um rápido aceno para Roberts, saiu do carro,sua mão soltando-se da de Lupin sem ela reparar. Molly Weasley, a sua mãe, chorava convulsivamente.  
  
- Gina... - lamentava.  
  
- Acalme-se, Molly. Nós não temos certeza que ela estava nesse vôo. O seu nome não constatava na lista de passageiros...  
  
- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Gina, aproximando-se. Todos os presentes na festa, com exceção de quem haviam estado na reunião, olharam-na como se fosse um fantasma. - O que foi? - repetiu.  
  
- Você não estava naquele avião? - perguntou Carlinhos, seu irmão sete anos mais velho que ela.  
  
- Que avião? - perguntou Gina, confusa.  
  
- O avião explodiu sem motivos, quando se aproximava da costa - explicou Gui, um ano mais velho que Carlinhos. - Você não ia chegar hoje no vôo 667 direto da Rússia?  
  
Foi como juntar as peças de um quebra-cabeça. Gina compreendeu tudo. Alguém atacara o avião pensando que ela estava lá e devia ter sido a mando do Lord das Trevas. Mais um motivo para odiá-lo, acrescentou em pensamento.  
  
- Eu me atrasei - mentiu, parecendo aliviada. Mentiu tão bem que todos acreditaram. - Peguei um vôo que vinha direto pra cá e cheguei há três horas. Não deu pra avisar. Não queria deixa-los preocupado, mas acho que não deu muito certo. Encontrei-me sem querer com Lupin e ele me acompanhou até aqui.  
  
- Gina! - Molly gritou, levantando-se para abraça-la, praticamente entre lágrimas. - Filha, você cresceu. Está magra... o que aconteceu com a minha garotinha?  
  
Gina não respondeu. Percebeu subitamente como sentira saudades de tudo ali. Abraçou os seus irmãos e o seu pai como se não tivesse abraçado-o no dia anterior.  
  
Ela percorreu o olhar por todos os presentes, como era treinada a fazer. Antigos amigos de Hogwarts: Luna Lovegood, Ewelin Ockitlin, Richard Lopser, Lilá Brown, Alicia Spinnet, Ernie Macmillan - antigo namorado. E havia claro, seus irmãos, Hermione Granger e os presentes na reunião, com exceção do Prof. Dumbledore e do Auror Moody. Cho Chang estava acompanhada de Potter, e um anel de noivado brilhava em seu dedo na mão posta na barriga, demonstrando que ela estava grávida; Gina desviou os olhos para examinar as outras pessoas: Fleur Delacour, uma veela, estava de braços dados com Gui, que segurava um bebê, Passion Weasley; Angelina Johnson e Katie Bell estavam com os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, respectivamente. Carlinhos estava com uma mulher alta, morena, Melissa Butcher, era o seu nome, e era a esposa dele . Ela segurava um menino com aproximadamente dois anos, Daniel Weasley.  
  
O almoço foi esplêndido para Gina. Todo o carinho de que sentira falta durante as momentos de insônia em seu quarto na UADCAT retornara maior do que era possível nas últimas horas. A comida caseira de sua mãe estava mais saborosa do que nunca, ou talvez seria a falta que ela fazia.  
  
Ao fim, Gina sentou-se com os irmãos e os amigos, enquanto eles contavam as novidades, mas nada referente à Guerra. Era como se o assunto fosse evitado, e embora isso fosse um tanto irritante, Gina não insistiu para voltar ao assunto. Também queria esquecer o mundo a sua volta e se concentrar em matar a saudade.  
  
No pôr-do-sol, Gina afastou-se do centro da conversa para ir se sentar em um banquinho que existia no jardim há anos. Sentar lá sob os ramos da árvores no pôr-do-sol pensando na vida era o seu passatempo favorito.  
  
A brisa balançava o seu cabelo e refrescava o seu rosto, Gina fechou os olhos sentindo-a. De súbito, ela se lembrou de algo extremamente desagradável : fora ali, há mais de dez anos, que ela escrevera no diário pela primeira vez. Ela, fechada em seu mundo até então, adorou ter um amigo para conversar : Tom fora simplesmente o máximo, apoiando-a em tudo, acalmando-a e protegendo-a. Mas então ele a traiu e a possuiu para abrir a Câmara Secreta. A partir desse momento, Gina foi forçada a perceber algo: Tom não era o seu amigo, não a protegia e não gostava dela. Apenas queria usá-la para matar alguns ''sangues-ruim", como ele chamava, e matar Harry Potter.  
  
Harry... agora seus pensamentos voltavam-se para ele. Vê-lo de mãos dadas com aquela infeliz da Chang não havia sido muito bom, embora Gina tivesse fingido perfeitamente que não se importava, nunca daria esse gostinho a ela... nem a Harry.  
  
- Atrapalho? - era Harry, Gina reconheceu a voz imediatamente. Ela sorriu a ele sem responder. Tomando isso como um não, Harry sentou-se no banco ao lado dela.  
  
- Eu não respondi se você atrapalhava! - disse Gina, fingindo-se indignada. Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam.  
  
- Quer que eu saia então?  
  
- Não.. eu só estava brincando. - Um minuto de silêncio. Gina quebrou-o pensativa: - Eu senti falta daqui. Há uma parte de mim que nunca saiu da Toca, nem de Hogwarts.  
  
- Sei como é isso. Hogwarts é o meu lar. Mas eu não posso ficar lá o tempo todo e você poderia ter ficado mais tempo aqui na Toca.  
  
A jovem levantou-se irritada.  
  
- Se for para falar disso... - começou, mas Harry interrompeu-a.  
  
- Tudo bem... eu não falo mais... - e olhou para o banco, convidando-a a sentar. Gina sentou-se e seus olhos se encontraram. Gina sentiu tudo sumir de repente. Riddle, Aurores, seu curso, sua família, Cho Chang... tudo. Só havia ela, Harry e o banco sob o pôr-do-sol. Sentiu-se igual há primeira vez em que o beijou. Mas agora, só bastava aquela troca de olhares...  
  
Ela, no entanto, apesar daquele momento ser mágico, desviou os olhos e levantou-se novamente. Harry ergueu-se no mesmo instante e ficou de frente a ela, impedindo-lhe a passagem. Lentamente, Gina ergueu seus olhos e fitou- o.  
  
- Eu senti a sua falta - disse ele tentando parecer calmo, mas sua voz e sua respiração o traiam.  
  
- Eu... também.  
  
- Nunca a esqueci Gina. - ele respirou fundo, e as palavras saíram calmas, mas não passaram de um sussurro. - Eu ainda te amo... muito...  
  
E ele deu um passo a frente, tentando chegar a ela. Mas Gina, mesmo fascinada com as palavras do garoto, afastou-se. Independente de qualquer palavra dele, Cho Chang estava grávida do rapaz e ele estava noivo dela.  
  
Harry olhou-a curioso.  
  
- Isso não está certo Harry. A Cho... Sinceramente, não me importo com ela, mas voces estão noivos - ele abaixou a cabeça: só então se lembrara de Cho. Levantou a cabeça e fitou-a como se procurasse um fio de consolo. Toda a hesitação sumiu de Gina: - Acho que somos dois... Porque eu também te amo.  
  
- Então...  
  
- Não está certo! - repetiu ela. Harry concordou com a cabeça lentamente e inclinou-se, beijando a face de Gina. Ela sentiu o rosto corar levemente.  
  
- Sobre você ser Auror... - começou ele e Gina olhou-o severamente. Harry pareceu não se importar: - eu só queria pedir para você ter cuidado... - novamente o sussurro: -...porque eu não suportaria te perder...  
  
Ele se virou bruscamente, deixando-a paralisada. Sentia-se nas nuvens. Uma voz foi o que fez ela voltar de súbito a Terra.  
  
- Viu o meu noivo? - era Cho, e estava com um olhar cínico.  
  
- Eu deveria ver?  
  
- Olha aqui garota. Ele é o meu noivo e não quero que você se intrometa no nosso relacionamento ok?  
  
- Não se preocupe... deveria me agradecer. Porque eu, ao contrário de você, não preciso ameaçar ninguém para ter uma pessoa. O rosto de Cho ficou vermelho.  
  
- Claro. Uma pessoa que já ficou com o Lord das Trevas deve saber bem como dominar alguém.  
  
Gina respirou fundo, mas estava trêmula de raiva e vergonha.  
  
- Acho que meus métodos são mais simples do que ficar grávida!  
  
- Você me paga, sua nojenta! - E deu-lhe as costas, indo embora e pisando com força. Gina sorriu.  
  
Voltou a se sentar no seu banquinho, admirando o fim do pôr-do-sol. Quando o último raio desapareceu, Gina se levantou para o fim da festa.  
  
Naquela noite, ela sentiu-se mais do que em casa ao dormir na familiar cama de colcha rosa. Não houve sonhos - pelo menos não com Tom Riddle. Ela adormeceu com o pensamento em um par de olhos verdes e cabelos negros e rebeldes, que dizia constantemente ''Eu te amo...", mesmo sabendo que era um amor impossível e que talvez o seus destinos estivessem bastante distantes um do outro. Talvez eternamente... 


	4. A predição

**Capítulo 4 - A ''predição"**

Hogwarts continuava a mesma: o castelo erguia-se majestoso sobre o penhasco e o lago. Gina fez questão de andar a pé todo o trecho que levava até o colégio, no que fora acompanhado por Hagrid, muito interessado em saber sobre o curso dela.

­- Como é? - perguntou ele - Três meses seguidos de exames?

­- É, Rúbeo. Mas é muito mais divertido do que parece. Percorri mais de 10 países, destruindo feitiços, enfrentando magos, e tudo o mais. Foi muito legal. Conheci pessoas de todo o tipo e aprendi muito. A Mione, por exemplo, teria amado esse curso. Sou especializada em Medicina Bruxa, em Transfiguração e em Feitiços, sem contar, claro, a Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Acho que o local mais interessante aonde eu fui, foi a Grécia, nos antigos túmulos dos bruxos gregos. Tive que destruir cem encantamentos diferentes e depois recolocar todos, com o triplo da intensidade, para, sabe, preserva-los. É o material usado nos museus. E as lendas gregas são fascinantes. Ah... Falando em lendas, eu queria lhe mostrar essas fotos. Há cães de três cabeças e tirei uma foto do Norberto. Ele é muito estressado, não?

E passou as fotos a Hagrid. Seus olhos piscavam a cada foto, mas ele explodiu nas fotos de Norberto. O dragão estava bem maior agora, em breve chegaria aos 15 metros.

­­- O Prof. Dumbledore pediu para você ir direto ao escritório dele - disse Hagrid, sem tirar os olhos da foto de Norberto que assoprava fogo. - A senha é ''Salada Mista".

­­- Obrigada, Rúbeo.

O castelo estava mergulhado no mais absoluto silêncio. Gina não resistiu e deu uma rápida espiada no Salão Principal. As velas não estavam acesas e o céu encantado estava azul límpido. Desviando os olhos, Gina voltou ao _hall_ de entrada e saiu por uma porta lateral, que era o caminho mais rápido ao escritório de Dumbledore.

Estava a poucos centímetros quando uma voz feminina a interrompeu. Profª Sibila Trelawney, que ensinava Adivinhação.

­­­- Olá, querida! - era a costumeira voz etérea e o perfume doce e enjoativo. - Estive consultando as Cartas, e elas previram que teria uma grande realização se desse um passeio pelo Castelo. Saudades dele?

­­­- Muita - respondeu Gina. Queria falar logo com o diretor, mas não seria legal deixar Trelawney falando sozinha. - Se a senhora me der licença, eu realmente... O quê... o que foi? 

Os olhos da Professora de Adivinhação giraram nas órbitas e ficaram opacos. Ela parecia estar em transe. Gina olhou-a surpresa.

­- A senhora está...

Não terminou a frase. Sibila apanhara a sua mão, e com a unha afiada do indicador direito acompanhou as linhas da mão direita de Gina.

­­- ''O passado está presente no futuro". Tenha cuidado. Ele nunca te abandonará, mas você terá que abandona-lo... lembre-se: ''O passado está presente no futuro..."

Seus olhos giraram novamente e voltaram ao normal. Ela parecia ter acabado de acordar.

­- Acho que não estou bem, querida. Preciso voltar à torre. Até logo.

Cambaleando, Sibila passou por ela em direção à Torre Norte. Gina quase sorriu. ''O passado está presente no futuro", era realmente uma coisa idiota. Mas ''ele nunca te abandonará...", não era brincadeira. E se realmente fosse verdade? Claro que, a primeira pessoa a se encaixar nesse ''ele'', seria Riddle.

Riddle... era por causa dele que precisava falar com Dumbledore. Virou-se para a gárgula, dizendo:

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­- Salada Mista!

A gárgula fez um movimento e deu espaço para uma escada circular. Gina não sorriu: o escritório não trazia boas lembranças. Só estivera ali quatro vezes e em todas, o assunto sempre fora o mesmo: TOM RIDDLE. Parecia perseguição!

O diretor aguardava-a sentado na cadeira, atrás da escrivaninha. Ele sorria, mas Gina não sentiu vontade de imitar o gesto dele. 

Ele aguardou em silêncio, esperando que ela falasse. Gina pensou no que dizer. Já havia se passado uma semana desde que chegara e já tivera seis sonhos com _ele_, sem contar alguns _flashes_ que tinha. Era como ver Tom aparecer e desaparecer em  instantes. Finalmente, Gina quebrou o silêncio.

­­­­- Olá, professor.

­­- Bem-vinda novamente, Gina. Dessa vez a Hogwarts. Lupin me disse que você queria conversar comigo.

­- É - ela suspirou e embora tentasse ser forte, sua voz estava trêmula - É sobre Tom. Tom Riddle, sabe. Eu estou tendo uns sonhos com ele.

­Dumbledore parecia surpreso, mas seus olhos brilhavam, calmos.

­­- Que tipo de sonhos, senhorita?

Gina corou loucamente.

­­- Hum... são bem... é para eu ser direta?

­­­­­­- Necessariamente. O que acontece nos sonhos?

­­- Eu... ele... bem, em todos nós nos beijamos e ele diz que eu cresci e que sentia falta de mim. Mas há dois tipos de sonhos. Em uns, ele é como eu imaginei antes de saber a verdade: Tom é romântico, sonhador e carinhoso. Em outros, ele sempre me pergunta se eu estou com medo. Se eu digo que sim, Tom fica irritado e tenta me seduzir sem nenhuma emoção.

O Professor não disse nada.

­­- Então? 

­­- A senhorita já tentou acordar dos sonhos? - perguntou ele observando-a atentamente. Gina não precisou pensar.

­­­- Tentei uma vez. No avião, quando vinha para cá. Foi o primeiro tipo de sonho. Mas não pude, então não tentei mais. Por quê? O senhor acha que eu possa acordar?

­­­- Mais ou menos. Há dois tipos de sonho, e creio que o primeiro seja realmente isso : eles só acontecem porque _você quer_. É difícil de concordar, mas você Gina, ainda sente alguma coisa por Riddle, apesar de tudo que ele fez. Há uma parte dele em você, que permite que o segundo tipo de sonho aconteça. Vai ter sempre os sonhos e pode acordar se quiser, mas não pode fugir. Infelizmente.

­­- O segundo tipo de sonho é real?

­- Nem todos os sonhos são reais. Mas acho, que Voldemort de alguma forma e por algum motivo, está tentando manter uma ligação com você. Não sei sob qual intenção, mas certamente, não é por caridade. Você tem treinamento - lembrou o professor. - Pode resistir a ele.

Os olhos de Gina encheram de lágrimas, que ela tentou sustentar.

­- Não. Eu não posso. Tom é mais forte do que eu. ­­­­­

­­- Você sabe que não, Gina - interrompeu o Prof. Dumbledore carinhosamente. - Você pode ganhar com facilidade dele se utilizar a sua coragem. Vamos, não é à toa que foi da Grifinória, afinal, você tem o sangue dos Weasleys se lembra? - Gina não fez nenhum gesto para falar e Alvo acrescentou: - Use sua força interna! Você é mais forte do que parece, já lhe disse isso. Qualquer outra pessoa, aos onze anos teria sucumbido em questão de semanas e você resistiu por meses! Gryffindor teria orgulho em saber que uma pessoa como você estudou em sua casa! 

Gina sorriu.

­­­­­- Nem tanto...

­­- É sim! - o diretor fitou-a com uma expressão respeitosa. - Você foi monitora-chefe, uma excelente aluna. Brilhante, e eu acrescentaria fiel aprendiz dos encantamentos de Fred e Jorge Weasley, sem contar os que são de sua própria criação. - Um brilho sonhador assumiu os olhos de Dumbledore. - Eu ainda me lembro do Feitiço de Luzes Alegrantes. O corredor ficou cheio daquela nuvem azul e todos na proximidade dele ficaram rindo sem parar por horas. Foi excepcional, sem dúvida, pena que haja uma regra que proíba feitiços nos corredores... Mas não foi à toa que você ganhou dezessete N.I.E.M's em seu último ano... Esse foi um dos motivos que me fez oferecer o curso a você...

Pronto! As lembranças de Gina acabaram e ela dolorosamente voltou ao presente. Presente... isso lhe lembrou algo:

-­­ Professor, antes de eu entrar na sua sala, aconteceu uma coisa muito esquisita. Encontrei a Profª Trelawney e ela... bem, acho que entrou em um estado muito estranho. Acho que fez uma ''predição''.

A não ser que fossem os olhos de Gina, o Prof. Dumbledore não pareceu muito a vontade.

­­­- Então - continuou ela -, ela disse ''O passado está presente no futuro'', ou algo parecido. E disse também que ele nunca me abandonaria, mas eu teria que abandona-lo, então repetiu novamente aquela frase. O senhor acha que foi real? Quero dizer, Adivinhação é um ramo extremamente inexato...

­- Exatamente! - gritou Dumbledore, com triunfo. - Nem sempre as ''predições'' acontecem. Quem garante que isso se realize?

­- Eu não me importaria com o que ela falesse, se não se encaixasse no quebra-cabeça Tom Riddle-Gina, que há anos eu monto. Mas uma peça é certa: Tom nunca vai me deixar, porque nós estamos ligados não é? E ela me avisou para ter cuidado, e eu tenho que abandona-lo pelo meu bem...

­­­­- Nem sempre escolhemos as peças certas nos lugares certos.

­­­- Então rezo para ter escolhido as peças erradas. E sobre a minha Missão?

­­­­- O que você pretende? Há várias Missões. Alguns dos membros da Ordem da Fênix participam no planejamento, outros são Medibruxos, ou agem no Ministério com informações ou...

­­­- O senhor sabe o que eu quero, professor! - disse Gina lentamente.

­­- Tem certeza que quer se encontrar com o Lord das Trevas?

Ela concordou com a cabeça. 

­- Encontre-me em dois dias, no Salão de Reunião da Ordem. Estarei lá com duas pessoas que prestam o mesmo serviço e uns amigos que lhe auxiliarão. 

Gina concordou novamente e pediu licença; sem dizer mais nada, saiu do escritório do diretor de Hogwarts.

Predição... Tom Riddle... sonhos... Gina já enjoara de ficar pensando nisso. As lágrimas que sustentara durante toda a conversa com Dumbledore escaparam e ela as deixou rolar. De alguma forma, estava sendo aliviada de muitas tensões.

Sentou-se na frente do lago, pensativa. Queria que todas as lembranças ruins fossem esvaídas com as lágrimas mesmo sabendo que era impossível. Então ela estava ligada a ele. Claro, isso explicava os sonhos que pareciam reais, a sua eterna lembrança dele e... e o sentimento de que Riddle queria usa-la mais uma vez.

_''- Juro que vou vencê-lo!"_

Ela prometera isso. Afinal, não fora só por uma briguinha com Harry Potter que ela decidira ser Auror. Riddle também fizera coisas boas, como ajuda-la a tentar vencer seus medos; ela sabia que nunca conseguiria ir bem nos N.I.E.M's, se não quisesse mostrar que podia vencer Tom. Ele ainda a ajudara em seu primeiro ano,  fosse o que fosse.

Com um pasmo de raiva, Gina se levantou, como se só agora percebesse o seu pensamento: ela estava tentando encontrar o lado bom de um ser sem coração. "Chega de ser idiota, Virgínia Weasley!", pensou e levantou-se, decidida a aproveitar o final da tarde, em Hogsmeade.

O Três Vassouras estava incrivelmente cheio, apesar de ser Segunda-feira e estar um calor horrível. Não parecia haver nenhuma mesa vaga à vista, com exceção das reservadas e Gina, com todas as sacolas de compras de lojas do povoado, não estava com paciência de esperar um lugar. Estava na porta quando uma mão a segurou no ombro.

­­­- Remo? Que susto você me deu! - ela sorriu a Lupin e olhou para as suas sacolas: - Não vou poder te abraçar, Remo. Eu... andei fazendo umas compras, sabe. 

­­- Percebi - comentou Lupin, sorrindo animado. - Quer ajuda? - sem esperar resposta, apanhou as sacolas da mão esquerda dela. - Eu estava tomando um suco... quer me acompanhar?

­- Tudo bem. Obrigada pela ajuda.

Ele conduziu-a a um lugar perto da janela. Lupin pediu um suco de abóbora e, enquanto esperavam, Remo, notando que ela olhava pela janela com o olhar perdido, chamou-a diversas vezes. Por fim, encostou suavemente nas mãos dela. Gina arrepiou-se e olhou para Lupin.

­- Desculpe - murmurou ele. 

­- Não foi nada. Foi bom você ter me acordado. 

­- Você falou com Dumbledore?

­- Acabei de sair do castelo. Obrigada por ter me incentivado a ir. Sério.

­- Não foi nada. - Eles riram. - Então, o que me acha de contar do seu curso?

Com habilidade, Lupin desviava o assunto sempre que ele chegava perto demais de *Tom Riddle*, mas Gina não se importou, porque tinha uma estranha sensação. Gostava do bem-estar que sentia perto de Lupin e entregou-se a conversa, esquecendo-se do tempo. Era bom ter um _amigo_ como ele.


	5. A Missão

**Capítulo 6 - O Encontro as Trevas – A Missão**

Sentia a presença de Comensais olhando-na, desconfiados, sob o capuz negro. Finalmente, ela atingiu um enorme portão negro, e viu, além dele, um pequeno castelo com uma torre enorme e negra – e uma única luz vindo de lá de dentro. Era uma luz pálida e a visão não agradou Gina. Mal tocou a primeira badalada, Gina saiu em direção ao jardim. Sentiu uma pequena parcela de medo quando pensou em não encontrar o mesmo lugar que estava antes. Oliver não viera com ela, pois tinha saído da festa vinte minutos antes. Eles apenas trocaram algumas breves palavras e uns sorrisos confiantes.

O caminho mudou subitamente. O verde-escuro deu lugar a um asfalto negro, duro. Fumaça azul brotava do chão, tornando tudo nublado e confuso. Mas Gina não hesitou e seguiu em frente, com a cabeça erguida. Sabia que estava no caminho certo, porque sentia a sua estranha ligação com Tom Riddle aumentando - era um aperto bem fundo no coração. Talvez só não fosse pior porque era Voldemort, e não Riddle.

Ela hesitou e, naquele instante, os Comensais fizeram-se presentes. Murmuraram algumas palavras e de suas varinhas saíram finas linhas de feitiço negro, que formaram grilhões em seus pulsos. Gina não impôs resistência e contentou-se em olhar com desprezo para os grilhões.

Os portões se abriram com um ruído esganiçado. Os grilhões pareciam puxá-la para dentro e ela seguiu-os, atenta aos comensais. O feitiço que a prendia era um complicado e poderoso mas, instintivamente, Gina sabia que poderia detê-lo se quisesse e fosse necessário - mas aquilo praticamente arruinaria a sua Missão e, portanto, seria pior do que ser morta - pelo menos no seu ponto de vista.

Gina andou até o castelo e parou quando os grilhões deixaram de puxá-la. A essa altura, estava na frente da entrada do castelo, uma enorme porta de madeira, talhada com vários desenhos de serpentes e dragões.

Um Comensal da Morte apareceu à sua frente e Gina encarou-o com desprezo e frieza, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos adquiriam um brilho sedento de poder. O Comensal sorriu por debaixo do capuz e desviou os olhos, olhando a de cima a baixo. Então voltou a fitá-la, com um leve vestígio de admiração.

­- Por que estás aqui, plebéia?

Gina mordeu os lábios e deixou um lampejo de ódio passar por seus olhos.

­-­ Porque sou uma plebéia. Não quero isso para mim. Sei que posso ser mais, se me interessar.

­- Sem dúvida és muito corajosa. Ou excessivamente tola. Não temes a morte? - agora a sua voz era irônica.

- O medo é uma coisa para tolos e fracos. Não temo nada, pois sei que entre os piores pesadelos, há coisas piores. - disse ela seriamente, e o Comensal pareceu se atrapalhar. Um outro Comensal da Morte apareceu subitamente, vindo de sabe-se lá onde, e cochichou algo para o primeiro Comensal.

­- São as ordens de Milorde. Ele exige ver a garota - sussurrou o segundo. Gina estava se concentrando ao máximo para ouvir.

­- Não acho uma boa... - começou o primeiro, e o segundo Comensal cochichou-lhe algo inaudível, mesmo para Gina. O primeiro Comensal da Morte abaixou a cabeça, e assim permaneceu, até que o outro fosse embora. 

­- Muito bem - tornou ele. E virou-se desconfiado para Gina. - Saiba desde já que não confio em ti, plebéia. Mas só cumpro ordens. 

E fez um gesto displicente. As portas de madeira se abriram, sem um ruído. Havia um corredor cumprido, sem luz alguma.

­- Vá diretamente ao final - avisou o Comensal da Morte. - Não pare em momento algum, nem se vire. 

Então lhe deu passagem e ficou parado na parede, olhando fixamente para frente.­­­

­­­A curiosidade lhe tentava a cada passada que dava. Mas, lembrando-se das palavras do comensal, foi direta ao final. Havia outra porta, porém dessa vez aberta. Comensais da Morte postavam-se em duas filas, olhando para frente, concentrados em olhar para o enorme trono de ouro. Um senhor sentava-se lá, olhando friamente para Gina.

Ela avançou entre as filas de Comensais, tentando manter os olhos fixos no senhor. Reconheceu-o imediatamente: narinas dilatadas, o rosto mais pálido do que um crânio, olhos vermelhíssimos que expiravam veneno: Lord Voldemort. Decididamente, ele não se parecia em nada com Tom Riddle e Gina quase suspirou aliviada. Parou a tempo, entretanto. Embora estivesse um pouquinho feliz por não ser Riddle, sentiu um arrepio ao ver Voldemort.

Medo. Medo? ''O medo é uma coisa para tolos", repetiu mentalmente. Ela, sentindo aquilo? Uma grande bruxa, Auror, sentindo um sentimento tão negativista quanto aquele? O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? "Não, eu não estou com medo", pensou, "só estou me deixando levar por ele. Acorde, Virgínia Weasley!"

Gina postou-se diante do trono do Lord das Trevas e curvou-se, com a cabeça abaixada, mantendo nos olhos um pingo de maldade pura. Devia desprezar os mais simples e reverenciar os mais fortes: essa era umas das principais leis das Trevas. 

Lord Voldemort fitou-a, sem expressão. Ficou pensativo por uma fração de segundos, até que, por fim, ordenou as Comensais da Morte que se retirassem. Curvou-se e, com uma força surpreendente, ergueu seu rosto, segurando-o pelo queixo. Fitou os olhos castanhos dela que, por melhor Poção da Maldade que houvesse, no fundo ainda conservavam uma inocência, uma característica que a tornava tão forte quanto delicada. 

­­- Virgínia Weasley - disse ele. - Uma pérola branca no Reino Negro. A filha do Ministro da Magia ao meu alcance. Imagine o que ele faria se eu ...

­- Se...? Senhor? O que o senhor faria? - perguntou Gina, e seu rosto não continha nenhuma expressão. 

Um sorriso cruel formou-se no rosto de Voldemort. 

- Nada... Então... é você - disse ele.

- 

- O que eu sou, senhor?

- 

­- Esqueceu-se de Tom Riddle? - a voz dele era infinitamente irônica, como se quisesse machucá-la, ou testar a sua habilidade.

Gina fitou por um longo segundo aquele par de olhos vermelhos. Seja lá o que viu, respondeu:

­- Jamais o esqueceria, senhor. Porém, não ousaria confundi-lo com milorde, uma vez que, apesar de ser poderoso, Riddle não tem sua magnitude. Há, também, outro motivo pelo qual eu não posso esquecê-lo: ele marcou a minha vida, me mostrou o lado mal, motivo pelo qual lhe sou profundamente grata.

O Lord das Trevas não pareceu se admirar, porém, como ele nunca mostrasse alguma emoção, isso não significava nada.

­­- Não sente falta dele? Nem um pingo de ódio? - ele estava sendo cruel e frio.

Gina estava um pouco trêmula ao responder:

­- Falta alguma ele me faz. - ("Gina, essa mentira foi horrível!", pensou ela consigo mesma). - Prefiro-o com plenos poderes... E quanto ao ódio, somente odeio por ser fraco e por não ter conseguido matar aquele maldito Potter. 

Pela primeira vez ela notou alguma comoção por parte dele. Percebeu, com uma pontada de felicidade, que ele se incomodava com aquele nome.

- Mudou, Weasley. Antigamente babava por aquele garotinho.

- 

­- Tudo muda - disse ela rapidamente. 

­- Exatamente... Então, quer se juntar aos Comensais? E no que poderia ser útil?

­­­- O meu pai é Ministro da Magia e faz parte da Ordem da Fênix.

­- Terá coragem para fazer isso? E, segundo o que sei, também faz parte da Ordem.

­­­­- Coragem não me falta... - alguma coisa não dita pairou no ar. - E só faço parte da Ordem da Fênix por nome. Não me deixam fazer nada - esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual quero poder. Quero fazer aqueles tolos idiotas, que me renegam, se arrepender do que fizeram. Quero ter o prazer de tortura-los, um a um.

Dessa vez, Gina abaixou os olhos sem encarar Voldemort. Já se arrependera do que dissera, mas tinha a infeliz consciência de que não poderia voltar atrás. 

­- Até o Harry Potter?

Gina ergueu os olhos, dizendo friamente:

­- Esse principalmente.

­- O que tenho por garantia de que não vai me trair? E o que ganho confiando em você?

­- O que quer de mim? - disparou ela, e sentiu que essa pergunta mudaria o seu destino.

­- Você. E mais nada. 

O rosto de Gina começou a arder e ela tinha a plena consciência de que estava corando. Aquilo não lhe lembrava o Lord das Trevas - parecia Riddle. E contra Riddle ela sabia que perdia. Mas, ainda assim, concordou - era tudo pela Missão . Uma das principais regras da UADCAT: falhar  não faz parte do vocabulário dos Aurores...

­­- Aceito! - e levantou-se, sem saber o por quê. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam ordenar que ela fizesse isso.

­- Pois bem. Aceito-a, desde que duele com um Comensal da Morte. Se sobreviver...

Voldemort a levou até uma sala circular onde tochas ardiam. Os Comensais da Morte estavam todos reunidos lá formando um círculo central, e - Gina percebeu alarmada - que eram quase cem. Voldemort disse-lhe para permanecer no centro do círculo e sentou-se em um trono que havia lá. 

­­­- As regras são simples: um Comensal da Morte duelará com a Weasley. - avisou Voldemort, com a sua voz fria ecoando na sala. - É permitida morte, porém somente entre os combatentes. Portanto, - ele riu - esperem que a diversão venha depois. Bella, quer fazer as honras?

Um Comensal da Morte se adiantou, olhando para Gina com desprezo. Ela retribuiu com o mesmo olhar e percebeu que não era um homem... era uma mulher... e Gina conhecia aqueles olhos... Há muito tempo, mas ainda se lembrava... Bellatrix Lestrange!

Lestrange se curvou, assim como Gina, para darem início ao duelo. Ergueram as varinhas e deram três passos para trás.

­- Muito bem. Que comece o duelo! - os olhos de Voldemort brilhavam, divertidos. Gina e Bellatrix ainda se entreolharam.

­­- _IMPERIO!_ - gritou Bellatrix. O feitiço acertou Gina e ela sentiu-se leve. Sabia controlar aquele feitiço, mesmo com a voz insistente de Bellatrix dizendo repetidamente da sua cabeça...  ''diga a verdade... confesse que é uma espiã...''

Um riso escapou de Gina: um riso alto e frio. Ela abanou a cabeça, livrando-se do feitiço.

­- Isso é tudo que você pode fazer? _CRUCIO_!

Os Comensais viram, admirados, o feitiço acertar Lestrange e ela se ajoelhar, com óbvia dor. Ainda assim, ela era orgulhosa o bastante para não demonstrar, de modo que sofreu em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos ela se levantou, e sem perda de tempo, lançou a Maldição Cruciatus.

­­­A dor chegou a Gina, e ela procurou resistir a ela. Era um efeito psicológico, e mesmo com a maldição tentando-na, a moça procurou resistir. Respirou fundo segundos antes de gritar: - _Expelliarmus_!

Lestrange parecia esperar por isso.

­- _Protego_!

­­­­­­­­­­- _Imperio_! - gritou Gina, instintivamente, por puro reflexo.

''Desista... desista...'', a voz de Gina ecoou na cabeça de Bellatrix, mas ela conseguiu se livrar.

­- Parece que não foi o bastante...

­­- Eu não teria tanta certeza! _Sofridoleur! _

Esse feitiço, desconhecido por Bellatrix, finalmente a venceu. Ela caiu no chão, em evidente sofrimento. Contorcia-se e agitava-se como se estivesse em péssimo estado fébril. Então, tudo cessou. Bellatrix ficou ali, parada. A dor parecia ter cessado, mas o feitiço ainda obrigava-a a ficar naquele estado. Gina somente olhou-a, orgulhosa, e voltou a olhar para Voldemort. Os Comensais da Morte estavam calados.

­- Eu a venci, senhor. - disse ela.­­ - E lhe peço permissão para não matá-la. Reconheço que ela foi uma grande combatente - uma pessoa digna de uma luta.

­- Exatamente. Mas faria isso em um duelo com um daqueles tolos da Ordem da Fênix? - o rosto de Voldemort estava impassível.

­- Com eles seria covardia... mas ainda assim, os mataria sem dó. 

­-_ Sofridoleur_... Conheço esse truque das Trevas. Admito que somente pessoas excepcionais o fariam, e que você ganhou a luta. Entretanto, não matou a Lestrange... Isso foi uma atitude fraca... porém...

Voldemort se levantou, de súbito.

­­­- Retire o feitiço de Bellatrix. - ordenou ele a Gina. Então olhando para os Comensais: - Deixem-me a sós com a Weasley.

Gina estalou os dedos e abaixou a varinha, guardando-a. Bellatrix, como por encanto, acordou do estado em que estava. Dois Comensais da Morte ajudaram-na a se levantar e a acompanharam para fora da sala. Mas entre o mar de pessoas que saíam, uma enorme serpente entrou, tendo a passagem livre pelos Comensais, que se afastavam do caminho para deixa-la passar.

­­­- Nagini... - sibilou Voldemort, em língua de cobra. - Pedi para ficar a sós com ela...

­­- Eu sou ciumenta - respondeu a cobra, fitando-o severamente. Então olhou para Gina, que estremeceu diante do olhar de ódio da cobra. - Pensei que iria dá-la para mim... faz tempo que você não me dá algum alimento especial... 

­Voldemort desviou os olhos da cobra, para chamar Gina.

­- Saiba que ainda não confio em você...

­­­­- Então...?

­- Não vou  mata-la, nem vou aceita-la. Se achar que valha a pena, você se torna uma Comensal da Morte. 

A serpente levantou-se, ficando na altura da face de Gina. Nagini olhava-a com depreciativo nojo. Gina continuou imóvel, mais por desdém do que por medo.

­- E se não valer a pena? - perguntou ela, desviando o olhar da cobra.

- Se não valer, ou eu souber que você está ao menos pensando em me trair... eu cobro a minha garantia... 

Ele sorriu, e embora Gina imitasse o seu gesto, ela engoliu em seco.

A Poção da Maldade começara a perder o efeito às duas horas da manhã, quando Gina saiu da festa. A tonteira era enorme, seja pelos efeitos da poção,  pela maldade compulsiva, seja pelo esforço que fizera com os Comensais. Então o sono chegou-lhe, e ela estava sem forças para resistir a ele. Acomodou-se no carro, sem sentir a presença de Oliver, que a olhava assustado, e apagou, obviamente precisando de um pouco de sono.

_A tonteira continuou, mesmo sendo um sonho. Ela percebeu, assustada, que era um daqueles sonhos ''reais". Tentou acordar, mas quanto mais fazia isso, mais tonteira sentia. Era algum feitiço de Riddle, claro._

_­- Ainda bem que você entendeu. - disse Tom. Ela procurou encontra-lo, mesmo com a visão ruim. Tonteira. Ele estava em pé, ao lado de uma cama, e ela percebeu que estava em um local diferente. Era uma sala, fechada, com somente um cortinado negro, que levava a uma varanda. _

_­- O que eu entendi? - perguntou ela, e conforme falava, a tontura aumentava._

_­- Que não adianta resistir a mim... - ele foi até ela, e puxou-a. Gina, fraca, conduziu-se por ele. Riddle a deitou no centro da cama, e sentou-se ao lado, acariciando-lhe o cabelo. Era um gesto carinhoso, mas aquilo parecia frio e fingido. E quando ele se inclinou, e seus lábios tocaram-se, ela perdeu a consciência do sonho. _

**N/A: **Muito obrigado pelos comentários! Espero que continuem gostando, sabem. Desculpe pela demora, mas eu estava com problemas para colocar a fic aqui no FF; bom, prometo atualizar no mais tardar na sexta. Acho que é só, bjos, Lena!


	6. Encontro com às Trevas

**Capítulo 6 - O Encontro as Trevas**

Mal tocou a primeira badalada, Gina saiu em direção ao jardim. Sentiu uma pequena parcela de medo, quando pensou em não encontrar o mesmo lugar que estava antes. Oliver não viera com ela, pois tinha saído da festa vinte minutos antes. Eles apenas trocaram algumas breves palavras e uns sorrisos confiantes.

O caminho mudou subitamente. O verde-escuro deu lugar a um asfalto negro, duro. Fumaça azul brotava do chão, tornando tudo nublado e confuso. Mas Gina não hesitou e seguiu em frente, com a cabeça erguida. Sabia que estava no caminho certo, porque sentia a sua estranha ligação com Tom Riddle aumentando - era um aperto bem fundo no coração. Talvez só não fosse pior porque era Voldemort, e não Riddle.

Sentia a presença de Comensais olhando-na, desconfiados, sob o capuz negro. Finalmente, ela atingiu um enorme portão negro, e viu, além dele, um pequeno castelo, com uma torre enorme e negra - uma única luz vinha lá de dentro. Ainda assim, era uma luz pálida e a visão não agradou Gina.

Ela hesitou, e naquele instante, os Comensais fizeram-se presentes. Murmuraram algumas palavras, e de suas varinhas saíram finas linhas de feitiço negro, que formaram grilhões em seus pulsos. Gina não opôs resistência, e contentou-se em olhar com desprezo para os grilhões.

Os portões se abriram com um ruído esganiçado. Os grilhões pareciam a puxar para dentro, e ela seguiu-os, atenta aos comensais. O feitiço que a prendia era um complicado e poderoso, mas instintivamente, Gina sabia que poderia detê-lo, se quisesse e fosse necessário - mas aquilo praticamente arruinaria a sua Missão e, portanto, seria pior do que ser morta - pelo menos no seu ponto de vista.

Gina andou até o castelo e parou quando os grilhões deixaram de puxá-la. A essa altura, estava na frente da entrada do castelo, uma enorme porta de madeira, talhada com vários desenhos de serpentes e dragões.

Um Comensal da Morte apareceu à sua frente, e Gina encarou-o com desprezo e frieza, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos adquiriam um brilho sedento de poder. O Comensal sorriu por debaixo do capuz, e desviou os olhos, olhando de cima a baixo. Então voltou a fitá-la, com um leve vestígio de admiração.

­- Por que estás aqui, plebéia?

Gina mordeu os lábios, e deixou um lampejo de ódio passar por seus olhos.

­-­ Porque sou uma plebéia. Não quero isso para mim. Sei que posso ser mais, se me interessar.

­- Sem dúvida és muito corajosa. Ou excessivamente tola. Não temes a morte? - agora a sua voz era irônica.

- O medo é uma coisa para tolos e fracos. Não temo nada, pois sei que entre os piores pesadelos, há coisas piores. - disse ela seriamente, e o Comensal pareceu se atrapalhar. Um outro Comensal da Morte apareceu subitamente, vindo de sabe-se lá onde, e cochichou algo para o primeiro Comensal.

­- São as ordens de Milorde. Ele exige ver a garota - sussurrou o segundo. Gina estava se concentrando ao máximo para ouvir.

­- Não acho uma boa... - começou o primeiro, e o segundo Comensal cochichou-lhe algo inaudível, mesmo para Gina. O primeiro Comensal da Morte abaixou a cabeça, e assim permaneceu, até que o outro fosse embora.

­- Muito bem - tornou ele. E virou-se desconfiado para Gina. - Saiba desde já que não confio em você, plebéia. Mas só cumpro ordens.

E fez um gesto displicente. As portas de madeira se abriram, sem um ruído. Havia um corredor cumprido, sem luz alguma.

­- Vá diretamente ao final - avisou o Comensal da Morte. - Não pare em momento algum, nem se vire.

Então lhe deu passagem, e ficou parado na parede, olhando fixamente para frente.­­­

­­­A curiosidade lhe tentava a cada passada que dava. Mas lembrando-se das palavras do comensal, foi direta ao final. Havia outra porta, porém dessa vez, aberta. Comensais da Morte postavam-se em duas filas, olhando para frente, concentrados em olhar para o enorme trono de ouro. Um senhor sentava-se lá, olhando friamente para Gina.

Ela avançou entre as filas de Comensais, tentando manter os olhos fixos no senhor. Reconheceu-o imediatamente: narinas dilatadas, o rosto mais pálido do que um crânio, olhos vermelhíssimos, que expiravam veneno: Lord Voldemort. Decididamente, ele não se parecia em nada com Tom Riddle e Gina quase suspirou aliviada. Parou a tempo, entretanto. Embora estivesse um pouquinho feliz por não ser Riddle, sentiu um arrepio ao ver Voldemort.

Medo. Medo? ''O medo é uma coisa para tolos", repetiu mentalmente. Ela, sentindo aquilo. Uma grande bruxa, Auror, sentindo um sentimento tão negativista quanto aquele? O que estava acontecendo com ela, afinal? Não, eu não estou com medo, pensou, só estou me deixando levar por ele. Acorde, Virgínia Weasley!

Gina postou-se diante do trono do Lord das Trevas, e curvou-se, com a cabeça abaixada, mantendo nos olhos um pingo de maldade pura. Devia desprezar os mais simples, e reverenciar os mais fortes: essa era umas das principais leis das Trevas.

Lord Voldemort fitou-a, sem expressão. Ficou pensativo por uma fração de segundos, até que, por fim, ordenou as Comensais da Morte que se retirassem. Curvou-se, e com uma força surpreendente, ergueu seu rosto, segurando-o pelo queixo. Fitou os olhos castanhos dela, que por melhor Poção da Maldade que houvesse, no fundo, ainda conservavam uma inocência, uma característica que a tornava tão forte quanto delicada.

­­- Virgínia Weasley - disse ele. - Uma pérola branca no Reino Negro. A filha do Ministro da Magia ao meu alcance. Imagine o que ele faria se eu ...

­- Se...? Senhor? O que o senhor faria? - perguntou Gina, e seu rosto não continha nenhuma expressão.

Um sorriso cruel formou-se no rosto de Voldemort.

- Nada... Então... é você - disse ele.

- O que eu sou, senhor?

­- Esqueceu-se de Tom Riddle? - a voz dele era infinitamente irônica, como se quisesse machuca-la, ou testar a sua habilidade.

Gina fitou por um longo segundo aquele par de olhos vermelhos. Seja lá o que viu, respondeu:

­- Jamais o esqueceria, senhor. Porém, não ousaríeis confundi-lo com milorde, uma vez que, apesar de ser poderoso, Riddle não tem sua magnitude. Há, também, outro motivo pelo qual eu não posso esquecê-lo: ele marcou a minha vida, e me mostrou o lado mal, motivo pelo qual lhe sou profundamente grata.

O Lord das Trevas não pareceu se admirar, porém, como ele nunca mostrasse alguma emoção, isso não significava nada.

­­- Não sente falta dele? Nem um pingo de ódio? - ele estava sendo cruel e frio.

Gina estava um pouco trêmula ao responder:

­- Falta alguma ele me faz. - (Gina!, essa mentira foi horrível, pensou ela consigo mesma). - Prefiro-o com plenos poderes... E quanto ao ódio, somente odeio por ser fraco e por não ter conseguido matar aquele maldito Potter.

Pela primeira vez, ela notou alguma comoção por parte dele. Percebeu, com uma pontada de felicidade, que ele se incomodava com aquele nome.

- Mudou, Weasley. Antigamente babava por aquele garotinho.

­- Tudo muda - disse ela rapidamente.

­- Exatamente... Então, quer se juntar aos Comensais? E no que poderia ser útil?

­­­- O meu pai é Ministro da Magia e faz parte da Ordem da Fênix.

­- Terá coragem para fazer isso? E, segundo o que sei, também faz parte da Ordem.

­­­­- Coragem não me falta... - alguma coisa não dita pairou no ar. - E só faço parte da Ordem da Fênix por nome. Não me deixam fazer nada - esse foi um dos motivos pelo qual quero poder. Quero fazer aqueles tolos idiotas, que me renegam, se arrepender do que fizeram. Quero ter o prazer de tortura-los, um a um.

Dessa vez, Gina abaixou os olhos, sem encarar Voldemort. Já se arrependera do que dissera, mas tinha a infeliz consciência, de que não poderia voltar atrás.

­- Até o Harry Potter?

Gina ergueu os olhos, dizendo friamente:

­- Esse principalmente.

­- O que tenho por garantia de que não vai me trair? E o que ganho confiando em você?

­- O que quer de mim? - disparou ela, e sentiu que essa pergunta mudaria o seu destino.

­- Você. E mais nada.

O rosto de Gina começou a arder e ela tinha a plena consciência de que estava corando. Aquilo não lhe lembrava o Lord das Trevas - parecia Riddle. E contra Riddle ela sabia que perdia. Mas, ainda assim, concordou - era tudo pela Missão -. Uma das principais regras da UADCAT: falhar  não faz parte do vocabulário dos Aurores...

­­- Aceito! - e levantou-se, sem saber o por quê. Os olhos vermelhos pareciam ordenar que ela fizesse isso.

­- Pois bem. Aceito-te, desde que duele com um Comensal da Morte. Se sobreviver...

Voldemort a levou até uma sala circular, onde tochas ardiam. Os Comensais da Morte estavam todos reunidos lá, formando um círculo central, e Gina percebeu, alarmada, que eram quase cem. Voldemort disse-lhe para permanecer no centro do círculo, e sentou-se em um trono que havia lá.

­­­- As regras são simples: um Comensal da Morte duelará com a Weasley. - avisou Voldemort, com a sua voz fria ecoando na sala. - É permitida morte, porém somente entre os combatentes. Portanto - ele riu -, esperem que a diversão venha depois. Bella, quer fazer as honras?

Um Comensal da Morte se adiantou, olhando para Gina com desprezo. Ela retribuiu com o mesmo olhar e percebeu que não era um homem... era uma mulher... e Gina conhecia aqueles olhos... Há muito tempo, mas ainda se lembrava... Bellatrix Lestrange!

Lestrange se curvou, assim como Gina, para darem início ao duelo. Ergueram as varinhas e deram três passos para trás.

­- Muito bem. Que comece o duelo! - os olhos de Voldemort brilhavam, divertidos. Gina e Bellatrix ainda se entreolharam.

­­- _IMPERIO!_ - gritou Bellatrix. O feitiço acertou Gina e ela sentiu-se leve. Sabia controlar aquele feitiço, mesmo com a voz insistente de Bellatrix dizendo repetidamente da sua cabeça...  ''diga a verdade... confesse que é uma espiã...''

Um riso escapou de Gina: um riso alto e frio. Ela abanou a cabeça, livrando-se do feitiço.

­- Isso é tudo que você pode fazer? _CRUCIO_!

Os Comensais viram, admirados, o feitiço acertar Lestrange e ela se ajoelhar, com óbvia dor. Ainda assim, ela era orgulhosa o bastante para não demonstrar dor, de modo que sofreu em silêncio. Depois de alguns segundos, ela se levantou, e sem perda de tempo, lançou a Maldição Cruciatus.

­­­A dor chegou a Gina, e ela procurou resistir a ela. Era um efeito psicológico, e mesmo com a maldição tentando-na, a moça procurou resistir. Respirou fundo, segundos antes de gritar: - _Expelliarmus_!

Lestrange parecia esperar por isso.

­- _Protego_!

­­­­­­­­­­- _Imperio_! - gritou Gina, instintivamente, por puro reflexo.

''Desista... desista...'', a voz de Gina ecoou na cabeça de Bellatrix, mas conseguiu se livrar.

­- Parece que não foi o bastante...

­­- Eu não teria tanta certeza! _Sofridoleur! _

Esse feitiço, desconhecido por Bellatrix, finalmente a venceu. Ela caiu no chão, com evidente sofrimento. Contorcia-se e agitava-se como se estivesse em péssimo estado fébril. Então, tudo cessou. Bellatrix ficou ali, parada. A dor parecia ter cessado, mas o feitiço ainda obrigava-a a ficar naquele estado. Gina somente olhou-a, orgulhosa, e voltou a olhar para Voldemort. Os Comensais da Morte estavam calados.

­- Eu a venci, senhor. - disse ela.­­ - E lhe peço permissão para não mata-la. Reconheço que ela foi uma grande combatente - uma pessoa digna de uma luta.

­- Exatamente. Mas faria isso em um duelo com um daqueles tolos da Ordem da Fênix? - o rosto de Voldemort estava impassível.

­- Com eles seria covardia... mas ainda assim, os mataria sem dó.

­-_ Sofridoleur_... Conheço esse truque das Trevas. Admito que somente pessoas excepcionais o fariam, e que você ganhou a luta. Entretanto, não matou a Lestrange... Isso foi uma atitude fraca... porém...

Voldemort se levantou, de súbito.

­­­- Retire o feitiço de Bellatrix. - ordenou ele a Gina. Então olhando para os Comensais: - Deixem-me a sós com a Weasley.

Gina estalou os dedos, e abaixou a varinha, guardando-a. Bellatrix, como por encanto, acordou do estado em que estava. Dois Comensais da Morte ajudaram-na a se levantar, e a acompanharam para fora da sala. Mas entre o mar de pessoas que saíam, uma enorme serpente entrou, tendo a passagem livre pelos Comensais, que se afastavam do caminho para deixa-la passar.

­­­- Nagini... - sibilou Voldemort, em língua de cobra. - Pedi para ficar a sós com ela...

­­- Eu sou ciumenta - respondeu a cobra, fitando-o severamente. Então olhou para Gina, que estremeceu diante do olhar de ódio da cobra, ainda que não entendesse nada. - Pensei que iria dá-la para mim... faz tempo que você não me dá algum alimento especial...

­Voldemort desviou os olhos da cobra, para chamar Gina.

­- Saiba que ainda não confio em você...

­­­­- Então...?

­- Não vou te matar, nem vou te aceitar. Se achar que valha a pena, você se torna uma Comensal da Morte.

A serpente levantou-se, ficando na altura da face de Gina. Nagini olhava-a com depreciativo nojo. Gina continuou imóvel, mais por desdém do que por medo.

­- E se não valer a pena? - perguntou ela, desviando o olhar da cobra.

- Se não valer, ou eu souber que você está ao menos pensando em me trair... eu cobro a minha garantia...

Ele sorriu, e embora Gina imitasse o seu gesto, ela engoliu em seco.

A Poção da Maldade começara a perder o efeito, às duas horas da manhã, quando Gina saiu da festa. A tonteira era enorme, seja pelos efeitos da poção, ou pela maldade compulsiva, ou pelo esforço que fizera com os Comensais. Então, o sono chegou-lhe, e ela estava sem forças para resistir a ele. Acomodou-se no carro, sem sentir a presença de Oliver, que a olhava assustado, e apagou, obviamente precisando de um pouco de sono.

_A tonteira continuou, mesmo sendo um sonho. Ela percebeu, assustada, que era um daqueles sonhos ''reais"'. Tentou acordar, mas quanto mais fazia isso, mais tonteira sentia. Era algum feitiço de Riddle, claro._

_­- Ainda bem que você entendeu. - disse Tom. Ela procurou encontra-lo, mesmo com a visão ruim. Tonteira. Ele estava em pé, ao lado de uma cama, e ela percebeu que estava em um local diferente. Era uma sala, fechada, com somente um cortinado negro, que levava a uma varanda. _

_­- O que eu entendi? - perguntou ela, e conforme falava, a tontura aumentava._

_­- Que não adianta resistir a mim... - ele foi até ela, e puxou-a. Gina, fraca, conduziu-se por ele. Riddle a deitou no centro da cama, e sentou-se ao lado, acariciando-lhe o cabelo. Era um gesto carinhoso, mas aquilo parecia frio e fingido. E quando ele se inclinou, e seus lábios tocaram-se, ela perdeu a consciência do sonho. _


	7. Segredos e Lembranças

**Capítulo 7 - Segredos e lembranças**

Oliver a despertou com cuidado.

­- Chegamos no quartel da Ordem da Fênix - disse ele, tentando parecer calmo. - Venha. Você precisa de um remédio.

Gina apoiou-se em Oliver, e ele a ajudou a se levantar. Com a varinha, Oliver abriu a porta do quartel. A jovem ainda estava extremamente tonta, e Writhe a fez sentar-se em uma poltrona. Depois, foi procurar alguém, na esperança de encontrar algo para ajudar Gina. Ela estava sofrendo os efeitos retardados de uma poção Maléfica, e era preciso achar alguma Poção Anti-Maldade. Era até uma crueldade, ferir a pureza daquela jovem - uma anjinha, contaminada com as Trevas. Um Anjo das Trevas. Isso não combinava com ela, e Oliver não queria isso.

Sentado em uma mesa da cozinha, tomando um café, Lupin olhava algum ponto indefinido, pensativo. Mas "acordou" imediatamente ao ouvir o som da campainha tocar.

­­­- Ah, boa noite, Oliver. - Num breve instante, ele olhou para um ponto além de Writhe, como se procurasse algo. - Demorou... Foi tudo bem? - disse ele vagamente, desviando os olhos para a parede novamente.

­­- Depois, Remo, depois. Eu realmente preciso da sua ajuda. A Gina não está bem!

A voz de Oliver era sempre brincalhona, e como dessa vez ele falava sério, Lupin se levantou, completamente desperto.

­- O quê? Como assim?

­- A Poção da Maldade. Ou os efeitos dela.

­- Onde ela está?

­- Sentada no _Hall_, ­­naquela poltrona.

­- E você a deixou sozinha? Raios! - o rosto de Lupin se transformara. Anos foram retirados dele, e ele correu, eficiente, até o _Hall_.

Gina estava completamente deitada, com a cabeça apoiada no braço da poltrona. Lupin se ajoelhou no chão, ao seu lado, apalpando a testa de Gina.

­­­­­­- Como eu imaginava... - murmurou ele, e em seu rosto a preocupação estava escrita. Então, retirou um lenço do bolso das vestes, secando o suor do rosto de Gina. - Ela está com febre, e agradeço a Deus por não ser nada pior. - Lupin olhou para Oliver, que estava com uma cara de quem não sabia o que fazer. - Sabe onde está o Severo?

­- Ele deve ter ido para a casa dele... ah, sei lá! Foi você quem ficou aqui.

­- É, realmente... - Lupin não pareceu nem um pouco desconcertado. - Desculpe, Oliver... Ele não estava na festa, então.. Eu preciso de um favor seu. Envie uma coruja ao Snape, ou tente procurá-lo na casa dele... não sei. Mas ache-o e peça para ele preparar a Poção. Diga-lhe que estarei esperando no apartamento de Gina. Rápido!

Sem nenhuma palavra, Oliver, aparatou.

Lupin secou a face dela mais uma vez, e ficou um segundo admirando-a. Então, despertou-a com carinho.

­- Ãhn, o quê?

­- Calma... - sussurrou ele. - Venha, levante-se para eu te ajudar a aparatar...

Com muito esforço, ele a ajudou a ficar de pé. Passou um braço de Gina pelo seu pescoço, mas Gina conservava sua fraqueza.

­Então, aparataram.

Gina tinha vagos momentos de consciência e estes não duravam mais que dois minutos. A dor de cabeça aumentava, e ela chegava a achar que esta explodiria. Então, desmaiava novamente.

Mas agora, ela sentia-se menos inconsciente, e a dor de cabeça estava suportável. Percebeu quando alguém a fez aparatar, e fez um esforço para perceber onde estava.

­- Não se esforce - disse-lhe uma voz agradável, com carinho e preocupação. - Você não pode gastar energia, Gina. Segure-se em mim, venha.

Ela teve uma breve noção de que alguém a ajudava a andar, antes de mergulhar em sonos profundos e agitados, nos quais os rostos de Riddle e Voldemort misturavam-se.

A preocupação estava estampada no rosto de Lupin, enquanto ele gentilmente depositava Gina no centro da cama dela. Apalpou-a mais uma vez, e percebendo que ela estava muito quente, fez um feitiço para descobrir com quantos graus ela estava.

­­- 39 graus... - murmurou ele, nervoso. - Cadê o Snape? Cadê o Oliver?

Lupin teve uma idéia repentina, e perguntou-se a si mesmo por que não tinha pensado naquilo antes. Foi até o banheiro, à procura de alguma toalha. Havia um armário com várias, e não foi difícil achá-lo. Mergulhou-o sob a torneira da pia, e abriu a torneira. Água morna jorrou dela.

Então, Remo voltou ao quarto, e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Gina. Secou o seu rosto com a toalha úmida. Ela murmurava, agitada, e Lupin conjurou um copo d'água. Levantou a cabeça dela e a ajudou a beber todo o copo. Então, deitou-a entre os travesseiros, e apertou a sua mão, instigando-lhe coragem.

Gina teve outro breve momento de consciência. Seus olhos estavam parcialmente fechados, e ela teve a percepção de que _alguém_ estava apertando-lhe a mão e a acariciava com carinho. Ela apenas apertou-a também, antes de novamente perder os sentidos.

Lupin desviou os olhos quando Gina apertou a sua mão. Percebeu que ela voltara a dormir quando a sua cabeça pendeu molemente para o lado. Hesitou um pouco, então lhe beijou a fronte, no exato momento em que duas pessoas aparatavam no quarto.

­- Ei! - disse ele, soltando sua mão da de Gina. Severo Snape e Oliver Writhe acabavam de aparatar naquele cômodo. Embora seu rosto estivesse sonolento, Severo mal disfarçou o sorriso cínico que se formou quando viu aquela cena - como se já tivesse visto aquela mesma cena antes - mas talvez, com outros personagens. - Que susto! - acrescentou Lupin, ignorando o olhar de Snape, assim como o de Oliver, que era incriminador.

­­- Hum, hum. - Aquilo parecia ser a única coisa que Severo podia dizer. O seu sorriso falava tudo.

- Imagino... Você parecia muito ocupado, Remo. Francamente! - Oliver sorria fortemente.

­­- Não estou pra brincadeiras, Oliver. - Lupin abanou a cabeça. - Ela está mal, e precisa de uma Anti-poção.

­- Claro. - Ele procurou algo dentro das vestes. - Eu supus que essa garota não iria resistir aos efeitos da Poção, e preparei uma Anti-Poção. AH! Aqui está.

­­­- Ela nunca tinha bebido isso antes! - argumentou Lupin com uma pontinha de raiva.

Snape apenas sorriu, retirando um frasquinho com um líquido branco. Entregou-o a Lupin.

­- Ela tem que beber a metade do frasco, e novamente, daqui a meia hora, então, alguém precisa fazer companhia a ela. Poderíamos leva-la à Toca... - disse ele, mas Lupin o interrompeu.

­­­- Essa hipótese está fora. Molly não sabe nada.

Snape deu de ombros. Lupin desviou os olhos e abriu o frasquinho - um cheiro doce se espalhou no ar. Ele acordou Gina novamente a fez beber apenas um gole. A jovem respirou fundo, e despertou brevemente. Acomodou-se na cama, mas Lupin a fez deitar-se novamente.

­- Não pode fazer muito esforço - disse Snape. - É melhor dormir.

­- Claro. - Gina sorriu, e se acomodou novamente, em um sonho com Riddle.

Lupin mordeu os lábios enquanto olhava para Gina. Então, disse, como se aquilo fosse o seu dever - ou vontade:

­- Eu fico.

Snape assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto o sorriso de Oliver aumentava.

­- Ok. Qualquer coisa, avise. Agora, vou dormir... - Snape desaparatou, em um bocejo.

­­- Eu também já vou... - Oliver bocejou. - Até breve, Remo. E cuidado, hein! A Weasley ainda está muito fraca... nada de esforço, não se esqueça!

­- O que você quer dizer com isso?

­- Nada que você não entenda... O que você estava fazendo... digo, o que você ia fazer quando eu e o Snape chegamos aqui?

­- Você tá viajando, Oliver. Completamente. - Oliver não respondeu. Com um aceno, desaparatou.

Lupin abanou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção para Gina. Como era noite de Lua Cheia, não sentia sono. Era um dos efeitos da Poção - e ele suspeitava que estava condenado a permanecer sem sono, preso à imagem da Lua Cheia, bela e magnânima. Ele voltou a sua atenção para Gina, que dormia a sono alto. Ela parecia tão frágil, e ao mesmo tempo forte. Era como um anjo. Um anjo que ele tinha medo de machucar, e certamente teria ódio de quem a ferisse. Mas ele não se comprometeria a protege-la - já falhara uma vez. Tiago e Lílian haviam morrido...

Lílian Evans - o grande amor da sua vida. Seu segredo. Ninguém realmente sabia disso, embora alguns como Snape desconfiassem e lançassem indiretas sobre isso. Não sabia o que faria se alguém descobrisse o seu segredo - não queria ferir a imagem de um dos seus melhores amigos. Lílian fora uma grande amiga, apoiando-o em diversos momentos. Amiga. Sim. Ela só fora isso. E ele só fora isso dela.

Remo voltou a sua atenção ao presente e acomodou-se no sofá onde estava sentado. Precisava dar o remédio a Gina em poucos minutos.

Remo despertou Gina com cuidado. Ela bebeu todo o líquido, e sentou-se na cama.

­­- É melhor se deitar... - começou Lupin, mas Gina interrompeu-o.

­­­- Frio... - murmurou ela.

­- _Accio_ cobertor.

Um cobertor fino, veio flutuando até eles. Remo o pegou e depositou-o sobre Gina.

­­- Obrigada. - ela sorriu, mas não fez nenhum movimento para voltar a dormir. Não queria admitir, mas tinha medo de sonhar - esse era o único símbolo de seu fracasso - a única coisa que podia vence-la com facilidade. Sabia que precisava _dele_. De Riddle. Ele era uma parte de si - uma ligação, sim, era o que ela ainda possuía com Riddle.

­- Você tem que...

­­- Eu sei que preciso dormir. Mas... - ela calou-se, envergonhada. Não queria que Lupin pensasse mal dela.

­­­­­- Você tem em mim um amigo, Gina. Mais que um professor, mais que um profissional. Um amigo. Se quiser pode me contar. Seria um segredo nosso.

­­Gina abanou a cabeça.

­­­- Sei disso, Remo. Mas é uma coisa minha, sério. Ainda não me sinto bem o bastante para dizer, de qualquer modo, você não entenderia, porque nem eu entendo, e eu sonho com ele toda noite!

Remo se levantou e sentou-se na cama ao lado de Gina. Deitou a cabeça dela em seu ombro.

­- Tente dormir um pouco. Eu estou aqui com você - disse ele, acariciando os cabelos dela amigavelmente.

Então se seguiu um longo silêncio. Lupin usou a varinha para apagar a luz do abajur.

­- Tem certeza que não quer ir embora? - perguntou Gina, baixinho, levantando a sua cabeça, e olhando seriamente para Lupin. Ele não desviou o olhar.

­- Quer que eu vá embora?

­- Sabe que não é isso - replicou ela calmamente. - Só não quero que você se canse. Tem um outro quarto aqui. Se você quiser...

­- Eu tenho que cuidar de você. Não se preocupe comigo. - Ele se calou por um tempo, então acrescentou: - Eu não durmo em noites de Lua Cheia. A... a poção do Mata-Lobo. É um dos efeitos dela. Mas ainda é melhor do que virar um lobisomem por uma semana.

Remo ficou quieto, mergulhado em lembranças dolorosas. Gina hesitou um segundo, então perguntou:

­- Como... como era virar lobisomem?

­- Estranho, doloroso, complicado, triste... Não sei bem. Antes eu perdia totalmente a consciência e acho que era um pouco melhor, mesmo que seja um risco para outros. Não sei direito com falar. É horrível. Eu perdi uma namorada por causa do maldito dia em que eu fui imprudente... Eu gostava muito dela, da Jane. A minha primeira namorada... Mas uma amiga me ajudou a superar. Uma grande amiga. E não é só isso. Eu sofria, não só por mim, mas pelos meus pais. Eu amava-os, Katherine e Johnny Lupin... o nome deles. A minha mãe ficava tão triste quando eu me transformava, nas férias, ou antes de entrar em Hogwarts. O meu pai... ele fingia-se de forte, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele sofria. E isso me machucava.

"Um dia ouvi a conversa deles. Meu pai não me condenava, mas dizia que ficava infeliz por saber que eu sofria. Ele não queria isso. Nunca chorei tanto quanto naquele dia - e jurei a mim que mesmo eu sendo um lobisomem, daria orgulho para eles. E sei que fiz tudo direitinho. O máximo de N.O.M's, assim como Tiago e Sirius. O mínimo de detenções possíveis... eu era monitor... tudo perfeito. Mesmo eu sendo o que era.

"Minha mãe morreu no meu sexto ano... durante o Natal. Isso ficou no auge da minha loucura. Eu me senti culpado... Queria ir pra casa naquele ano, mas o Natal caía na Lua Cheia e isso significava mais sofrimento pros meus pais... Falei pra minha mãe isso, mas ela disse que não tinha problema. Que ela me amaria mesmo que eu fosse a pior pessoa do mundo. Mas ainda assim eu decidi ficar - e naquele Natal ela morreu. Nunca perguntei do que fora... até hoje não tenho coragem... Dumbledore foi pessoalmente falar comigo - e isso não é consolo, acredite. Eu não consegui falar nada... não podia. Tiago, Sirius e Pedro não tinham palavras e entenderam quando eu quis ficar sozinho. Mas mesmo assim eles me acompanharam como animagos... Grandes amigos, sim, eles eram. Pedro, ao seu modo, também era. Mas somente uma pessoa me fez sentir-me menos culpado. A Lílian... Um amor de pessoa ela era, e também tinha perdido o pai em outubro. Eu estava sentado na beira do lago, e ela veio e se sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos calados por horas... aí ela me disse que entendia como eu estava me sentindo. Uma grande amiga. Assim como Tiago.

"E meu pai... meu pai não viveu muito tempo depois da morte da minha mãe. Só mais sete meses. Conversei com ele uma última vez. Mas não quero falar disso. Faz tanto tempo, mas é algo tão... tão presente. Então, há dois anos, Dumbledore me contou que havia uma Poção que talvez fosse a cura definitiva para o meu 'problema'. Mas que poderia derivar algumas conseqüências... Então pensei nos sofrimentos dos meus pais. Decidi tomar a poção. De alguma forma queria tentar contornar o sofrimento deles. Sofro os efeitos... sabe, não durmo em noites de lua cheia, às vezes me pego olhando-a, como se precisasse dela e... mais algumas coisas. Mas não me arrependo."

Nesse ponto, Lupin se calou pensativo, e lágrimas de dor e tristeza surgiram em seus olhos, mas ele esforçou-se para contê-las, inutilmente. Elas escapuliram, silenciosas pelo seu rosto. Gina adiantou a mão, e com as costas desta, secou-as gentilmente, olhando nos olhos de Lupin. Então, beijou-o delicadamente na face, e acomodou a cabeça no peito dele, adormecendo tranqüilamente. Lupin sorriu, e beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Então se levantou com cuidado, e jogou-se em um sofá, adormecendo entre lembranças.

Gina acordou depois de um longo sono reparador. Bocejou e espreguiçou, antes de abrir os olhos. Lupin dormia a sono solto na poltrona perto do armário. Ela sorriu um pouco, então colocou um robe por cima do vestido preto. Estava tão cansada na noite anterior que nem trocara de roupa. A noite anterior... é. Ela teria que falar na Ordem da Fênix sobre seu encontro com Voldemort. Não havia sido nada mal, embora ela achasse seriamente que ele estava brincando com ela. Talvez fosse só impressão.

Aparatou no Balcão de Pedidos do Grand Wizard Hotel, e pediu para levarem um café-da-manhã completo e duplo para seu quarto. Logo que aparatou lá, duas bandejas já aguardavam na mesa. Então voltou ao seu quarto e ajoelhou-se perto do sofá para despertar Lupin.

­- Remo... - chamou. Ele despertou de um salto.

­- Gina? Desculpe. Já deve ser tarde. Eu preciso ir embora...

­­- Não se preocupe - ela sorria. - Já que você cuidou de mim durante a noite, hoje eu cuido de você. Venha tomar um café.

­- Tudo bem... Você me venceu. Só vou ao banheiro antes.

Gina sorriu mais uma vez e não respondeu.

­- Estava maravilhoso! - comentou Lupin, uma hora depois, ao se despedir de Gina. - Eu... eu queria agradecer você. Poder confiar em alguém para falar sobre coisas que estavam entaladas em mim há anos foi muito bom.

­- Eu quem agradeço por você ter confiado em mim.

­­Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Então Lupin quebrou-o.

­­­­- Dumbledore disse que tem uma reunião às 3 horas, pra você poder falar.

­- Certo. - Novo silêncio.

­­- Acho que eu já vou ir. Qualquer coisa me chame.

­­- Certo - repetiu ela. - Então, até breve.

­­- Isso. - Ele estendeu a mão, que ela apertou calmamente. - Até breve.

E aparatou.


	8. O último beijo

**Capítulo 8 - ****O último beijo**

****

**"O amor perguntou à amizade:**

**- Para que é que tu existes?**

**A amizade respondeu:**

**- Para enxugar as lágrimas que tu deixas cair"**

Todos os participantes da Ordem da Fênix que sabiam sobre a Missão de Gina Weasley estavam presentes na Sala de Reunião, alguns com o semblante preocupado, ou pensativo ou neutro.

O Prof. Dumbledore embora confiante em Gina, mostrou-se preocupado quando ela começou a falar dos Comensais da Morte. Era como se esperasse por alguma coisa e aparentemente ficou feliz quando essa "alguma coisa" não veio.

­­­- Pareceu-me que você conseguiu facilmente infiltrar-se no grupo dos servidores do Lord das Trevas... - comentou Alastor Moody seriamente porém sua voz continha um pouquinho de hilaridade e desconfiança.

­- O que está sugerindo? - perguntou Gina secamente. Estava com uma forte dor de cabeça e não estava com paciência para aturar os comentários de Moody.

­- Há duas hipóteses que me ocorrem: primeira, o Lord das Trevas sabe que você é uma espiã nossa e planeja coletar informações para seus planos maléficos através de você - ele fez um barulho de descrença com a garganta -; segunda, você está realmente trabalhando para Ele e é uma espiã dele.

A jovem não respondeu - calou-se confusa. Sabia que _ela _não era uma espiã, mas seria que Voldemort planejava usá-la? Então, um sorriso cruel formou-lhe no rosto enquanto a resposta veio imediatamente: É claro que ele está planejando algo, do contrário não seria tão fácil infiltrar-se no ninho dos Comensais; porém não seria tão fácil enganá-la.

Sorrindo triunfal, Gina respondeu:

­- Não há perigo de que qualquer uma dessas hipóteses ocorra.

­­­­- E Tom Riddle? Não iria querer se juntar ao seu velho amigo?

­­­­­­- Por que eu iria querer me juntar a alguém que queria que eu morresse? - perguntou Gina em resposta, friamente.

O olhar de Moody se estreitou.

­- Não sei, não é? - disse ele mais para si mesmo. - Mas vou lhe dizer uma coisa, _garota. _Anos de experiência me dizem que você esconde algo, e que isso é um perigo.

­­­­­- Então quando descobrir, senhor, me avise. Se a sua experiência não tiver chegado muito tarde.

A reunião acabou depois de meia hora.

­­­­­­- Oliver? - chamou Gina, parada a poucos centímetros de distância do rapaz. Ele estufou o peito e se virou, dizendo cavalheiramente:

­­- Sim, bela senhorita? No que posso ajuda-la?

­- Não precisa bancar o _gentleman _comigo, Writhe. - disse ela, sorrindo divertida.

­- Então me chame de Oliver. E não sou um _gentleman_! Sou simplesmente um cavalheiro romântico que se derrete facilmente a beleza de uma linda jovem como a senhorita.

­Gina fitou-o, incrédula.

­- Você devia ser ator, sério.

­- Tenho que ser convincente, afinal, sou um espião-ator.

­- Eu precisava de um favor seu...

­­- Ah! Eu imaginava. Essas mulheres cruéis se aproveitam de minha excessiva bondade... - disse ele, extremamente dramático. Então voltou ao normal: - O que você quer?

­­­­- Eu preciso da ficha de uma pessoa. Julliana Bogger. Tive uma idéia, mas preciso saber se ela é confiável.

­- Claro. Acho que posso encontrar isso nos Arquivos do Ministério da Magia. Mais alguém?

­­Gina hesitou. Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente e ela ficou indecisa. Alguma coisa a fez se decidir.

­­­- Eu quero os arquivos de Tom Riddle - disse firme. Oliver olhou-a seriamente por uns momentos então sem dizer palavra alguma, aparatou.

Uma mão a segurou no ombro. A jovem virou-se rapidamente, com a varinha a postos.

­- Calma! - era Harry. Ele recuou sob a ameaça da varinha dela.

­- Desculpe... - murmurou Gina, com um sorriso sem graça, enquanto guardava a varinha em um bolso das vestes branco-pérola. ­- O que foi? - perguntou, embora achasse que sabia o assunto.

­­­Ele fitou-a com a expressão séria.

­- Por que você pediu os Arquivos de Voldemort?

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Gina ergueu um dedo.

­- Primeiro: Não pedi os arquivos de Voldemort, mas sim de Tom Servolo Riddle. - Ela ergueu outro dedo. - Segundo: Eu pedi porque eu quero! - Outro dedo levantou-se. - Terceiro: Eu não lhe devo informações, Sr. Potter.

Ele não alterou a expressão.

­­- Primeiro: Tom Riddle é Voldemort e Voldemort é Tom Riddle, quer você queira, quer não. Acha que eu não sei? Você não percebeu que diz pra si mesma que Riddle não é o Lord das Trevas simplesmente pelo fato de que você gosta dele e não quer associá-lo com um assassino? Segundo: Você não pediu porque quer. Você pediu porque precisa e quer encontrar alguma associação entre Riddle e Voldemort para poder odiá-lo, ainda que isso vá te machucar. Terceiro: Para o seu bem, você me deve informações, além do mais, eu sou o seu Supervisor aqui, e se eu quisesse poderia muito bem impedir que você fosse uma espiã. Seria muito simples atestar que você não resistiu a uma Poção da Maldade... - ela olhou com raiva para Harry - ... mas eu não faria isso com você. Não seria justo, porque eu estaria misturando assuntos pessoais com assuntos de trabalho...

­- Assuntos pessoais? - repetiu Gina, com a raiva tomando conta. - Que assuntos pessoais nós temos, Potter? Desde quando há um "nós" entre _eu _e_ você?_

­- Havia um nós! E ainda existiria se você não preferisse ser uma Auror a ficar comigo.

­­- Lembre-se que era possível ter as duas coisas. Se algo não deu certo foi por sua culpa!

Harry não respondeu. Olhou para um envelope dourado em sua mão por uns instantes então o ergueu.

­­­- Tome. É sobre isso que eu ia falar. O convite do meu casamento com a Cho. Daqui a duas semanas.

­­- Certo. - A raiva abrandara. Agora, ao olhar para o cartão, ela sentia-se triste e fraca.

­- Claro. - Ele entregou-o a ela, e suas mãos tocaram-se levemente. Ambos entreolharam-se e assim que seus olhos se encontraram, começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.

­- Harry, eu...

­- Gina, nós...

Então se calaram. Gina pegou o envelope e guardou-o.

­­­­­­­­- Eu gostei dos seus olhos. - disse Harry sem olhar para ela, depois de um tempo em silêncio.

­- Ah, bem... isso foi... - ela corou se lembrando do "acidente". - Na verdade, era para mudar o cabelo. Sabe, o vermelho se destaca e não combina muito com uma Auror, então tentei mudar... Mas acho que falei o som de uma palavra e saiu errado, mudando a cor dos meus olhos...

Harry olhou-a e quando seus olhos se encontraram, ambos não desviaram.

­- Você queria deixar seu cabelo verde? - perguntou ele marotamente.

­- Claro que não! - seu rosto ficou semelhante aos cabelos. - Esse foi outro erro. O cabelo ia ficar preto, mas sabe-se lá como o feitiço saiu verde... Mas eu acabei gostando e deixei.

­- Fez uma boa escolha. Lembram os meus.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. Era incrível como Harry parecia ter adivinhado. Depois de alguns segundos, levantou a cabeça, e disse sem desviar os olhos. Ela estava sendo ousada, mas não corou, nem gaguejou.

­­- Percebi isso. Foi por isso que os deixei verdes. Era uma forma de me lembrar de você.

Ele sorriu.

­­­- Isso me lembra o que você disse naquele dia. Quando nós... quero dizer, quando Eu e Você começamos a namorar.

­- Não sabia que se lembrava desse dia.

­­­­­- Me lembro de muito mais - disse ele maroto, ­fazendo-a corar. Sabia que nada de _muito profundo_ havia acontecido entre os dois, mas ela nunca disse nada a ninguém sobre alguns passeios à noite com ele, nos quais certamente _teria _acontecido algo se ele não a respeitasse.

­­­-...

­- Então... aquela frase que você disse quando falou que meus olhos eram lindos... - Ele deu um passo a frente e seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros de distância. Ela podia sentir a respiração e o perfume dele. - "Para que contemplar os olhos..."

­­- "... se eles se fecham quando os lábios se tocam". - completou Gina. - Eu me lembro.

Ele sorriu e colocou as mãos em torno da cintura dela. Sabia que aquilo não estava certo, porque estava noivo da Cho, mas aquilo era uma coisa incondicional. Amava aquela jovem, e por ela deixaria a Cho, mesmo sabendo que Gina jamais concordaria. Fora um erro ficar com a Cho para tentar esquecer Gina, e agora, ele arcava com as conseqüências.

Gina, por sua vez, esqueceu todos os receios que sentia. Apenas Cho Chang e Tom Riddle atrapalhavam a sua felicidade. Cho por estar noiva de Harry; Tom Riddle por ter uma ligação com ela. Uma ligação que não a deixaria em paz, porque ela acordaria todas as noites pensando em Tom, enquanto ele existisse. Ainda pensava nisso, porém, passou as suas mãos pelo pescoço dele.

­- Isso não está certo - disse ela.

­- É certo impedir alguém de ser feliz?

­- Não é certo interromper algo que já foi prometido.

­- Eu te amo. Já disse isso várias vezes e torno a repetir: Eu...

­- Não precisa falar. Eu sei, porque... porque... eu também te amo.

Aquilo foi suficiente para ambos. Não era preciso mais palavras. Houve apenas mais uma breve troca de olhar, nas quais ambos concordaram. Então, se aproximaram - e finalmente se beijaram. Um beijo carinhoso, que ambos ansiavam há muito tempo, e seja pelo orgulho ou por medo, eles hesitavam. Mas agora todos os receios sumiram, e eles apenas curtiam.

Harry era a única pessoa que a fazia se esquecer de Riddle até aquele dia. E beija-lo não era igual a beijar Riddle, nos sonhos ou em lembranças. Ela _precisava _de Riddle, porém com Harry, era amor.

Houve um baque quando um envelope dourado caiu no chão. Eles se separaram e olharam imediatamente para o chão, a procura do que havia feito o barulho que os "distraíra". Era o convite do casamento de Harry.

Gina abaixou para pegar o envelope, então se levantou e sentou-se na poltrona. Somente quando Harry sentou-se ao lado dela, ela falou algo.

­­- É uma despedida... - sem que ela pudesse evitar, lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. -... Ela está grávida, Harry. Grávida. Não é certo...

­- Eu não preciso me casar com ela para ela ter o filho.

­- Realmente. Mas você está a escolher o caminho mais fácil, não o mais certo. E você está mentindo. Qualquer um sabe que ela ficou grávida para te prender.

­­- Então não é minha culpa! - defendeu-se ele. Gina olhou marota.

­- Tem certeza de que você não fez nada?

Harry não respondeu.

­­­- Foi uma despedida, Harry. Você disse que me ama, e eu não duvido. Mas nós não podemos ficar juntos... Então... - Ambos se levantaram. - É uma despedida. - repetiu, e beijou-o na face delicadamente.

­- É uma despedida - repetiu ele, e com um sorriso triste, aparatou.

Gina jogou-se no sofá, esperando por Oliver, enquanto lágrimas tristes escorriam por sua face livremente.

­­­- Aqui está! - Oliver despejou na poltrona duas pastas pretas e igualmente gordas. - Deu um pouco de trabalho achar o Arquivo de Tom Riddle. Estava na década de 20... O Arquivo de Julliana Bogger foi mais fácil. Ele é de 84.

­- Ela é muito nova. - comentou Gina, abrindo uma das pastas negras, que continha um selo enfeitiçado: "Arquivos de Julliana Bogger". Não queria ler sobre Tom Riddle na frente de Oliver.

­- É... pensei que você soubesse dela. Fred não comentou nada com você?

­- Fred? O meu irmão, Fred Weasley?

­- Esse mesmo. Ele foi namorado da Jully por um tempo, em Hogwarts, e bem, não sei se eles se reencontraram depois disso - o tom com que ele disse isso explicou tudo: Fred havia reencontrado Jully depois de Hogwarts. Então, seria por isso que Malfoy queria tanto se casar com ela?

­- Fala sobre isso nos Arquivos? - Oliver concordou com a cabeça. - Ok, então... Eu vou ler isso agora. Te devolvo amanhã, tá?

­- Sem problemas.

Gina se levantou e colocou o envelope dourado em cima das pastas.

­- É o convite do casamento do Potter? - perguntou Oliver. Gina olhou para ele, concordando. - Ouça. Talvez eu poderia te acompanhar ao casamento se você quiser...

­­­- Eu aceitaria. - Ela sorriu. - Obrigada por tudo.

E aparatou. Mas não foi para seu apartamento. Foi até um parque trouxa, que possuía um lugar mágico para ela. Era um lago bonito e grande, e em volta havia uma relva grossa e macia. Se tinha algum lugar que a relaxava era lá. Era um lugar bom para ver os Arquivos. Porém mais do que tudo, queria se lembrar do seu Beijo de Despedida, enquanto rezava mentalmente para não ser o último.

Mas para sua surpresa, havia uma pessoa lá. Ela aproximou-se lentamente, segurando as pastas. Reconheceu o cabelo dourado.

­- Remo?

Lupin olhou bruscamente para ela, com a mão a meio caminho de lançar uma pedra no lago.

­- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ele.

­- Eu _sempre_ venho aqui.

­- Então somos dois. Mas eu já ia embora...

­- Se for por minha causa pode ficar. Não vou atrapalhar. Tenho uns Arquivos para estudar e posso ficar do outro lado.

­- Sem problemas. Pode ficar aqui comigo. Não me importo.

­- Tudo bem então.

Ela se sentou calmamente e colocou as pastas em seu colo, com o envelope dourado sobre elas.

­- Ele te entregou - disse Lupin. - Ele falou que estava com medo porque não sabia se ia ter coragem e... acho que deve ter doído pra ele... Mas e você?

­­- Não sei... - ela não sabia porque estava dizendo aquilo pra Lupin. Ele fora o seu professor, e agora era um amigo. Mas será que podia confiar? Ela precisava de alguém naquele momento. - Nós nos beijamos... Foi um beijo de despedida... Acho que nos entendemos agora. Ele vai casar porque é o certo. E não depende da minha vontade.

Novas lágrimas surgiram e ela olhou para o lago. Depois de alguns segundos nos quais as lágrimas correram, ela começou a seca-las.

­- Desculpe. - sussurrou. Lupin abanou a cabeça.

­- Não se preocupe. Quer ajuda para analisar esses Arquivos?

­­­­- Obrigada. Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem. E... obrigada por ter me ouvido. É bom saber que eu posso confiar em você.

­- Você me ajudou me ouvindo essa madrugada.

­- Então foi uma troca boa. E nós dois saímos ganhando.

­- É... - ela colocou a mão na corrente. - Eu tenho que te devolver - disse, retirando-a. - Você disse que a sua mãe se chama Katherine?

­ ­- Sim... por quê? - perguntou ele, quando ela entregou a corrente.

­- Porque a minha avó se chamava Katherine. Ela morreu pouco tempo antes de eu entrar para Hogwarts. Ela era um anjo.

­- Então acho que Katherine é um nome especial. Nome de anjo.

Ambos sorriram. Então, ela deitou a cabeça no colo de Lupin e ele acariciou-lhe os cabelos gentilmente, enquanto ela estava perdida em pensamentos.

­–_ Adeus, Harry – _murmurou baixinho. – _Te amo, eternamente..._

N/A: Esse capítulo foi à minha amiga e beta Nanda e às pessoas que carinhosamente comentaram a fic. Desculpem a demora, eu desanimei sabe. Mas "Pesadelo Real" agora volta, com tudo, prometo! Reviews, please!


	9. Arquivos

**Capítulo 9 - Arquivos**

Gina aparatou em seu apartamento depois de pedir um chá. A bandeja com o pires já se encontrava no quarto e ela apanhou a xícara e foi se sentar na varanda. Olhou indecisa para as duas pastas. As palavras de Harry se repetiam na sua cabeça e ela se convenceu de que _precisava _saber... Realmente precisava.

**_Arquivos de Tom Riddle_**

Ela leu a primeira página.

****

**_Tom Servolo Riddle_**

****

**_Linhagem_**

**Paterna: Tom Riddle**

** (John Riddle/ Meggy Stundpy Riddle)**

**Maior Descendência Antiga: Malorn V. Cherry**

** (Senhor feudal no século IX)**

**Materna: Penny Gave Servolo**

** (Richard Servolo/ Celena Gave Servolo)**

**Maior Descendência Antiga: Salazar Slytherin**

** (Fundador da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts)**

**_Identidade_**

****

**_Tom Servolo Riddle _****nascido em _06 _de _junho_ de _1926, sexta-feira, _às _6:00_.**

**Registrado em cartório trouxa, e mais tarde, em cartório bruxo, com o número _21076-66_**

**Varinha: Carvalho, 35 cm., pena de Fênix. **

**_Histórico Escolar Bruxo_**

**__**

**Escola: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts**

**Casa: Sonserina**

**Aproveitamento escolar: _100% - Monitor-chefe; 13 N.O.M's, 26 N.I.E.M's; Aluno exemplar, especialização em: Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Transfiguração, Feitiços, Runas Antigas, Aritmancia, Trato das criaturas mágicas, História da Magia, Herbologia e Poções._**

Os olhos de Gina começaram a deslizar mais rápido conforme ela absorvia cada informação.

Depois de duas páginas, chegara a uma parte que relatava uma breve parte da infância de Riddle, em um orfanato de Londres. _Criança órfã... sozinho e quieto... _as palavras de algum modo faziam ela ficar com pena. Até que chegou no relato dele em Hogwarts. A pena sumiu no mesmo instante ao se lembrar da Câmara Secreta. Porém, apesar do medo, leu tudo.

**Riddle recebeu um troféu de Prêmios Prestados à escola por supostamente ter pegado o responsável pela abertura da lendária Câmara Secreta, Rúbeo Hagrid. A verdade foi descoberta somente cinqüenta anos depois, por Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. Na realidade, Tom Riddle abrira a Câmara Secreta e ao descobrir que iriam fechar a escola, tratou de arranjar um culpado para os seus crimes.**

Nesse ponto, ela fitou aqueles papéis perguntando-se pela primeira vez na vida por que ainda sentia falta dele. Algo a ligava a Riddle, mas não era algo como o que a ligava a Harry, por exemplo, nem aos seus irmãos. Não era uma ligação ruim, porém também não era boa.

**Durante o ano seguinte, Riddle, que estudava no Curso Avançado de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, pesquisou alguns livros na Seção Reservada de Hogwarts e fez um diário mágico, com o seu Eu de 16 anos preso ali dentro, para mais tarde passa-lo a outras mãos, na tentativa de livrar a escola dos alunos que fossem trouxas de nascença.**

Bum! Ela fechou aquela pasta, sentindo a culpa circular por suas veias. Depois de anos, ainda se culpava pelo que ocorrera, ainda que ninguém mais o fizesse. Porém só ela sabia que não era por ter petrificado várias pessoas que sentia culpa. Era por saber que Riddle era mau, e ainda assim, _querer_ ele.

Não sentia mais vontade de ler os Arquivos dele. Então pegou os Arquivos de Julliana Bogger (consideravelmente menor que o de Riddle)

**_Arquivos de Julliana Bogger_**

****

**_Julliana Caroline Bogger_**

****

**_Linhagem_**

**Paterna: Johnny Bogger**

**(Anthony Bogger e Suelen Crisces Bogger)**

**Maior****Descendência Antiga: Dom Mor-Bogger**

** (Conselheiro do Ministro da Magia no séc. XVI)**

**Materna: Kitty Grand Bogger**

** (Asias Peter Grand/Kitty Some Grand)**

**Maior Descendência Antiga: Julian Petrocky **

** (Capitão do Exército Mágico no séc. IX)**

**_Identidade_**

****

**_Julliana Caroline Bogger _****nascida em _15_ de _maio _de _1984. _**

**Registrado em cartório bruxo, com o número _75842-41_**

**Varinha: Mogno, pêlo de unicórnio, 23 centímetros. **

**_Histórico Escolar Bruxo_**

**__**

**Escola: Escola de Magia e Bruxaria Hogwarts**

**Casa: Corvinal**

**Aproveitamento escolar: _87% - Monitora; 09 N.O.M's, 19 N.I.E.M's; Aluna exemplar, especialização em Feitiços, Transfiguração, Adivinhação e Aritmancia._**

**Comentários:**

**Diretor Alvo Dumbledore - _"A senhorita Bogger foi uma ótima aluna, com um comportamento exemplar, sendo estudiosa e cumpridora de seus deveres. Fez um ótimo trabalho como monitora e merece meus parabéns. É uma grande bruxa!"_**

**Prof. Filius Flitwick - _"A Corvinal teve a honra de ter uma aluna tão boa como Jully Bogger. É tradição da casa ter alunas lindas e inteligentes, e ela não foi exceção"._**

**Profª Minerva McGonagall - _"Aluna exemplar, excepcional e cativante, a Srta. Julliana Bogger tem muitas das qualidades que Rowena Ravenclaw prezava, e Hogwarts teve a sorte de possuir uma aluna como ela"._**

Segundo Gina lia, Jully não parecia ser como o pai, que era um Comensal da Morte óbvio, tendo feito muitas mortes. Assim como Lúcio Malfoy, ele fizera doações para evitar ficar em Azkaban - era ridículo, mas o Ministro da Magia daquela época, Cornélio Fudge, fizera muita dessas falcatruas, na tentativa de se manter no poder, inclusive uma Lei Imutável que dizia que qualquer bruxo que fosse parar em Azkaban por uso indevido da magia poderia sair se pagasse em Doações. Ridículo!, pensou ela com raiva.

Felizmente, nas eleições ele não vencera. Arthur Weasley ganhara as eleições com um grande número de votos. Fora uma eleição apertada, porém justa. Fazia 2 anos que o Ministro da Magia estava no cargo e fazia de tudo para que Voldemort fosse capturado. Eram sete anos de terror, porém os bruxos não desistiam. Claro, eram mais de 100 mortes nos últimos tempos - um número que abaixara perceptivelmente. No começo ninguém estava preparado e eram muitos as torturas e danos a trouxas. Felizmente, tudo se encaminhava para dias melhores.

Suspirando, Gina guardou o envelope e bocejou. Estava cansada, mas ainda tinha algo a fazer. Precisava escolher o vestido para ir ao casamento de Cho... e Harry.

_N.A: Bom, peço desculpas... vou finalmente dar um final decente a essa fic... esse capitulo foi só um aperitivo: estou escrevendo De fato, mas não vou fazer promessas... enquanto isso, me deixem responder aos comentarios:_

**Sayo Amakusa Sagara** - _Obrigada, claro. Remo/Gina é um casal fofo, mas não se preocupe... eu também apóio Remo/Tonks, embora não tão fanática.. Espero q continue gostando._

**Mione Chang - **_Sei, o casal realmente é diferente... bom, já mudei de idéia quanto a ele, então vou reajustar isso. Enquanto isso, espero q vc continue lendo e comente..._

**Bella Riddle - **_Obrigada por estar gostando... é muito bom saber disso. Valeu!_

**Elwen - **_Vou tentar postar os capitulos mais rapido :D Obrigada pelo comentário e espero não desapontar!_

**Soi - **_Realmente, obrigada. Vou tentando levar, sabe... valeu muito, me animou bastante... :D_

**Nahemwe - **_Já que vc encontrou minha fic, espero não decepcionar... comente mais, por favor... Obrigada!!!_

**Ginny Potter -**_ Foi mals... Bom, vou atualizar mesmo, prometo! Não vou mais sumir - vou tentar não sumir... Valeu pelo puxão!_

_Beijos para todos e perdão se eu me esqueci de alguém.. Minha mente anda cheia ultimamente..._


	10. Uma rosa com Espinhos

**Capítulo 10 - "Uma rosa com espinhos" **

**Dias atrás pensava em voc**

**E não é assim mais**

**Olho pra trás**

**Mas penso e sigo em frente**

Eram trajes prateados, com um decote trançado nas costas. Comprado na Itália, lhe caiam perfeitamente, combinando com a maioria dos colares prateados que ganhara dos amigos e destacando o cabelo ruivo, que estava solto, e esvoaçando pelo vento que entrava na varanda. No rosto, a maquiagem leve disfarçava o quanto ela havia chorado, ainda que resistisse a isso. Agora, a única marca de sua tristeza era a falta do sorriso que encantava a todos. Os olhos brilhavam em inocência e dor. Queria ter alguém para conforta-la. Alguém para lhe dar a mão, doando-lhe força, enquanto ouviria Harry e Cho dizerem "sim" a pergunta do juiz. Porém ninguém saberia fazer isso, pensou, olhando para Londres que se estendia até onde ela alcançava a vista.

Quer dizer, quase ninguém, ela acrescentou e seus pensamentos voaram para um par de olhos negros a que ela dependia muito. Mas ele não estava ali e não era confiável. Então, com um aperto no peito, desviou os olhos de Londres e voltou para o quarto, trancando a porta de vidro da varanda. Então, sentou-se em uma poltrona e olhou para o relógio. Cinco horas. Ainda era muito cedo - combinara de se encontrar com Oliver dali à uma hora. Pegou um livro porém não o abriu. Acomodou-se na poltrona e acabou dormindo por ali mesmo, com o pensamento no casamento, e no sentimento de que _precisava_ de alguém para conforta-la, ainda que esse alguém fosse um assassino e a tivesse machucada muito.

Outro sonho: Era uma lembrança e embora ela soubesse disso, estava revivendo Aquele dia. Um dia que amava e que odiava.

_"Virgínia Weasley, nos seus pequenos onze anos escrevia no "diário do Tom", como chamava. Eram quase oito horas da noite e ela estava deitada na cama, com as cortinas fechadas._

_"Querido Tom, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. É uma sensação estranha... quando... quando..."_

_"O quê, pequena Gina? Não confia em mim?"_

_"Você sabe que não é isso, Tom. Pelo contrário. Eu estou sentindo falta de você... é como se o diário fosse uma parte de mim e eu me sinto tão fraca sem você..."_

_"Você **precisa**__de mim, pequena? Tem certeza?"_

_"Tenho" - foi tudo que ela respondeu. Não entendia direito mas aquilo era a única coisa que podia dizer._

_"Então... então quer me conhecer?"_

_Um rápido sorriso formou-se no rosto dela._

_"Já lhe conheço, Tom!"_

_"Não... eu quis dizer pessoalmente. Deixe-me te mostrar... não precisa temer..."_

_"O medo é uma coisa para tolos... Você me ensinou isso."_

_"E você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Virgínia..."_

_"Eu não sei... não vou perder nada mesmo..."_

_"Sim ou não?"_

_"OK!"_

_O diário tremeu e as páginas começaram a virar rapidamente. Então, parou na última página. No instante seguinte, um vendaval de cores se formou, e Gina Weasley se viu entrando no diário do seu amigo Tom._

_Ela estava sentada no chão. Era uma sala espaçosa. Um quartinho, com algumas poltronas em péssimo estado, uma cama de dossel, o chão molhado de água, e nas paredes um cheiro de mofo, como se não fosse usada há séculos._

_Havia uma única saída - uma porta preta, na qual um rapaz de dezesseis anos estava apoiado. Possuía os cabelos fortemente negros, assim como os olhos, que eram estranhamente divididos entre a frieza e a sedução. Ele trajava vestes com o emblema de Hogwarts._

_Gina nunca o vira antes mas tinha a sensação de conhece-lo._

_­- Virgínia Weasley... Não está me reconhecendo? Fico magoado assim..._

_­- Tom... Tom Riddle? - ela se levantou e deu um passo para trás, hesitante. Por alguma razão não gostara do jeito dele._

_Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça e fitou-a dos pés a cabeça._

_­­­- A minha pequena amiga... claro que sou eu. Não precisa me temer._

_Ele avançou, se esforçando para não sorrir. Agora que via não acreditava. Então era ela a garotinha com tanta força que estava lhe permitindo voltar a vida? Gina Weasley - uma garota amante de trouxas e pobre que possuía mais força do que muitas pessoas. E ela passara tanta energia para o diário que Tom sentia-se como se fosse uma parte dela. Uma parte que talvez lhe permitisse tomar o corpo da garota se ele usasse a cabeça._

_­Gina não avançou. _

_­- Não - disse. - Isso não está certo. Eu quero ir embora. Deixe-me, por favor._

_Ele sorriu e tomou-lhe a mão, levando-a até uma poltrona e fazendo-a se sentar, enquanto ele se ajoelhava._

_­- E você iria, Virgínia? Abandonaria o seu amigo?_

_Ela abaixou a cabeça: - Não, Tom, eu não iria. _

_­- Então... vamos, continue o que você ia escrever. Eu sou o seu diário se lembra?_

_­- É estranho falar com uma pessoa e não escrever._

_­- É a mesma coisa quando se trata do mesmo ser. - Houve uma breve pausa antes de ele acrescentar com um brilho de ódio no olhar: ­­- E o Harry Potter? Você não o mencionou hoje... Encontrou ele?_

_­- Claro... - ela sorriu e mordeu os lábios. - Eu sempre o vejo. Mas hoje ele foi ao Aniversário de Morte do fantasma da Grifinória. Por isso nem fui à festa..._

_­­- Você gosta muito dele - comentou Riddle, olhando-a seriamente._

_­- Não é "gostar"... É algo mais e menos... Não sei direito. Acho que ele é especial por ser o Menino-que-sobreviveu._

_Riddle fez um movimento e desviou seu olhar._

_­­- Ele é mais especial que eu? - perguntou fingindo-se triste e com a cabeça abaixada. _

_­- É diferente, Tom. - Gina sorriu e levantou a cabeça dele. Seus olhos se encontraram._

_­­­­- Não, não é. Se você fosse mais experiente entenderia o que é isso._

_­- Você não poderia me explicar?_

_­- Talvez. Você é uma mulher e eu sou um homem. Não é fácil explicar isso para uma pessoa do sexo oposto. _

_­- ..._

_­Ele a fitou mais sério do que nunca. Afinal, por que estava tentando explicar isso para uma grifinória? Por que estava tentando falar de algo como o amor, sendo que durante toda a sua vida só amara a si mesmo? Porém uma outra coisa incomodou-lhe a mente. Gina era uma garotinha ainda, mas um dia cresceria... e como seria ela mais adulta, como uma mulher? Precisava ainda de um meio de conseguir definitivamente o que queria._

_­- Você já beijou, pequena?_

_­Ela corou imensamente._

_­- Como... como assim? Quero dizer, os meus irmãos, ou..._

_­- Não, não. Um garoto eu quis dizer._

_­- Claro! - ela apressou-se em dizer, embora isso fosse uma enorme mentira. Pelo modo no qual ela disse isso Tom entendeu que não era verdade._

_­- Então me mostre! - disse ele ousado, tocando a mão dela. _

_­- Acho melhor não.. Pra falar a verdade, eu nunca..._

_­- Não faz diferença... Sempre tem uma primeira vez, não é?_

_­- Exatamente. E eu queria que... bem... Harry..._

_­- Não vai querer passar vergonha não é? - disse ele maliciosamente, tocando no ponto fraco dela. - Imagino até ele rindo de você..._

_­- Ok,Tom. Você venceu. Mas eu..._

_­- Faça o seguinte. Somente feche os olhos._

_Ela obedeceu. Seus olhos fecharam-se, enquanto ela apertava a boca, com o coração batendo a mil. Era uma sensação esquisita. Tinha vontade fugir dali e ao mesmo tempo queria ficar lá. Sentiu a mão fria de Riddle acariciando-a e retirando alguns fios de cabelo do rosto. Instintivamente relaxou a boca e seus lábios entreabriram-se._

_Para Riddle, era estranho estar acariciando o rosto de uma garota que ainda era uma criança. Tinha a efetiva consciência de que "estava ensinando a Pequena a beijar"! Subitamente, ele sentiu-se rir por dentro. Aquilo era uma crueldade, porém uma prova de que estava mais forte do que ela._

_Olhou-a atentamente e então fechou os olhos. Finalmente, seus lábios se encontraram no primeiro beijo dela..."_

_- Admirando as suas lembranças? - uma voz interrompeu as lembranças delas. Ela se virou rapidamente e estremeceu ao encontrar os olhos negros de Riddle a fitando. Deu um passo para trás. - Ou esqueceu-se desse dia? O dia em que nós...._

_­- O dia em que ocorreu o primeiro ataque - ela interrompeu friamente. - Eu não me esqueci disso._

_­­­Ele fez um gesto._

_­- Não era disso que eu tava falando... Por que ficar com as más lembranças?_

_­- Talvez porque sejam somente de más lembranças que você seja formado._

_­- Do que está falando? - a voz dele estava mais seca agora._

_­­­­­­- De nada! - disse ela rapidamente. Riddle avançou alguns passos e ficou extremamente próximo a ela._

_­- Você nunca conseguiu me esconder algo, pequena._

_­- Tem certeza, Riddle? Você não sabe tanto sobre mim. Nesse ponto eu fui esperta por não escrever no diário._

_­- O que eu conheço de você então?_

_­­­­­­­Gina sorriu enigmaticamente._

_­- O meu lado angelical... E o meu lado negro?_

_­- Talvez eu conheça - respondeu Riddle com frieza e Gina estremeceu pensando no seu encontro com Lord Voldemort. - Não era à toa que eu dizia que você era uma rosa. Linda - ela corou mas não desviou seu olhar dos olhos dele - porém com espinhos. Acho que Lúcio sabia disso, por isso escolheu lhe dar o diário._

_­- Mas por que eu, Tom? Com tantas pessoas, para que você ia escolher uma garotinha boba que ia começar o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Podia ser um sonserino, alguém mais confiável...­_

_­- Pensei que pelo menos uma parte fosse óbvia. Você era irmã do melhor amigo de Harry Potter e conviveria com ele grande parte do tempo. Além disso ninguém iria suspeitar de você e há também o seu sangue... Embora odeio a sua família, Lúcio sabe que os Weasley carregam um sangue forte... mas certamente não suspeitou que uma garotinha inocente daria tanto trabalho para o futuro Lord das Trevas... Você demorou a sucumbir..._

_­- Realmente - ela estava fria agora -. Foi preciso você me beijar, não?_

_­- Eu precisava saber até onde eu podia te controlar._

_­- Não entendi..._

_­- Nunca teria me beijado se eu não pudesse te controlar - disse Tom como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Mas então ele sorriu maliciosamente. - Não que o que aconteceu tenha sido somente por meu controle..._

_Ela fitou-o, mas não respondeu. Riddle apenas sorria. _

Alguém a chamava incessantemente. Uma voz ao longe repetia o seu nome e ela estava dividida entre continuar dormindo e acordar de vez.

­- Gina!!!!!!!!

­- O... o quê? Oliver? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Oliver Writhe na frente dela, olhando-a preocupado.

­- Como o quê? Eu combinei de te pegar às oito horas, se lembra?

­- Ah... - ela se levantou. - Me desculpe... Acabei pegando no sono. Vou lavar o rosto e depois nós vamos...

A água fria tocou-lhe o rosto e ela admirou-se no espelho. Estava linda, porém não estava feliz. _Era uma rosa com espinhos..._

­­- Harry escolheu esse caminho... agora eu vou seguir o meu...

N/A: Desculpem pela demora... o meu PC tá com a Internet pifada e só consigo entras às vezes... Então, agradecimentos:

** - Hasu Malfoy: **Obrigada sinceramente... Espero que o meu final te agrade!

Bom, só isso.. Até breve (espero q seja breve..)


End file.
